


《小插曲》原著向ABO cp:角都卡，飞段卡，佐卡，鼬卡，带卡，不算四卡的四卡，all 卡。

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 为了肉，但奇妙的走肾又走心，有剧情的肉，all卡only没有其他副cp。一些幻想。因为是同人所以ooc 预警任何写在文里的，都是不被允许的。
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

窄小厕所传来冲马桶的水声，水声在木屋里回荡着，阴冷的水汽顺着裤管往上钻，这个屋子没有窗户，木板相互拥挤着，褐色的苔藓从角落里延伸。  
为什么会这么冷呢。男人在黑暗中摸索着，将小瓶子攥在手心里。  
屋子有点扭曲，屋顶还有点漏水，一滴一滴的，机械麻木。整个房子缩小了，每块木板都要贴在脸上，几乎可以闻见木板上的霉味。  
一片窸窸窣窣，囫囵把一把药片吞下，房间又恢复了静止。周围的声音更清晰，是床的咯吱咯吱的响，是人在说话，甚至还有呻吟，还有各种污言秽语，近的像贴近耳朵凑在旁边。  
还是大意了，旗木卡卡西盯着面前地板上的一小块虫洞，28年的平淡，还是降低了警惕性，甚至说第二性别是Omega 这件事他都有点淡忘了。  
所以才会变成现在这样…有人小声呢喃。  
房间又像是扩大了，像盒子一样的房子，整个抻长像无尽的走廊，但滴水声还是这么近，虫洞也还在眼前。  
太累了，紧绷的精神，稍微松懈就会带来无尽的困顿。  
银发男人终于选择闭上眼睛，将脸埋在黑色披风里。  
\------------------------------------------- 无论是木叶，还是其他……现在请都不要出现，有人在一片迷蒙中祈愿着。  
\--------------------------------------------  
枯木破碎的声音突然变得让人烦躁，体力流失的很快，黑色的丝线在电光火石之间已经将几人控制住，完全没给卡卡西仔细思考体力流失原因的时间。  
面前敌人的表情就变得微妙了起来，然后转变成奇怪的笑，线缝的怪物表情狰狞，绿色的眼睛盯着银发忍者像是看见了什么美味的猎物。  
丝线骤然拉紧，卡卡西后背就已经抵在坚硬的岩石地上，抬眼就可以看见不老怪物身上奇形怪状线缝的伤口，黑线禁锢的更紧，这个强大Alpha 带着死亡腐化气息的信息素就爆发出来，实质的压迫感压的卡卡西微小的偏了偏头。  
“卡卡西seisei!”井野叫道，即使身为感受不到信息素的Beta,也察觉到了空气中不妙的气氛。  
“果然。”线缝的怪物猛的凑近到银发忍者因为刚才信息素的压迫偏开头而裸露在视线中的脖颈。丝丝缕缕的带着树木气味的信息素就变得更浓了一些。  
角都刚刚就感受到有松树的气味，由于过于淡，像是本来就应该出现在这空地上似的自然让他忽略了。但现在，这个气味更撩人，更清香。  
居然……是个Omega还是旗木卡卡西。  
角都抽动鼻翼，似乎闻到了金钱的味道，“五千八百万两……不，应该说是七千八百万两，搞不好还要再提高个三十倍。”①

“我改变主意了，本来想用卡卡西，你的心脏来弥补那个缺失的心脏……”  
“但，让它待在你的身体里好像更有用处。”  
卡卡西被信息素一下打的大脑蒙白，在大脑反应过来前的下一秒身体已经整理完毕，松树味道的信息素不知廉耻的缠上了死亡与腐化，情色的气息在空旷的战场上爆发出来，敌人压在他的身上，两个学生被恶意束缚在视角最好的地方，而黑线缠着他们的命脉。  
一切都在向不可挽回的局面滑去。Omega 的天性叫嚣着臣服，好热……从来未有过的感受让卡卡西想要逃离。  
年轻的银发忍者低伏在自己身下，眼神恍惚，完全没有刚才凶狠的姿态，这倒是有了点Omega 的样子，散乱的银发，精致的眉头紧皱，眼睛里都是迷茫，松树味道的信息素更加浓郁，吸引着Alpha的独占欲和攻击性，银发忍者半边红色的眼睛殷红如血，半边眼睛又是淡然的青黑，妖媚的自然天成。  
但这个Omega 哪是什么白色小猫，分明是暂时被压抑住的凶狠雪豹。

黑线猛然用力，就是骨骼断裂的声音“我警告过你。”线缝的怪物冷笑，幻术已破，角都再眨眼是眼前是还在冒着电光的手，但被黑线折断堪堪停在眼前，木叶忍者哪还有刚才的妖媚，冷汗津津的脸上还饱有杀意，死亡的指针已经直指两个小辈，写轮眼里的勾玉旋转亮了又灭，最后他闭上了眼睛。  
凶猛猎物的妥协，激起了怪物征服欲的快感，黑色的丝线窜进猎物的忍者服里，色情挑逗的滑过男人完美刀削似的腰身，毫不留情的咬住胸前美味的红樱，不住扯拽。  
“啊哈……”被Alpha 的信息素刺激得腺体火辣辣的，所有感官都被不争气集中在了一个方面，轻轻一碰快感就像烟花似的在端点爆炸开来。无法反应，无法动作，有什么刺进了身体,可耻的药流进体内，眼睛就模糊了，失去了视觉，身体更是热的跟要融化似的，忍不住想向冰凉的地方靠去。  
身上已经毫无遮挡，但却感觉不到任何凉意，双手被束缚在头顶，握紧拳头，也只能感受到无法让人清醒的酸麻刺痛。  
“卡卡西。”金发男人侧过头来，“以后有想找个伴侣过日子吗？”阳光穿过树叶，将轮廓描绘在男人的金发上。  
“老师……我……”  
......  
“唔！！！！啊……”疼痛使男人的身体瞬间弹了起来起来，双手将黑线撑开到最大，然后又被死死固定住，在白皙的手腕上画出艳丽的血痕，锻炼良好的身上的肌肉拉紧，穴口的紧致压迫着阴茎让角都满足的舒了一口气，刚刚自己好像有闪电般的失神，错觉吗……  
被松树味道的信息素围绕，真的很棒啊，线缝的怪物眯起眼睛，用力掐着忍者的腿将他打的更开，开始了抽插，恶劣的看着被覆盖在他阴影下的人，咬着嘴唇忍耐的表情，血顺着好看的唇形流下来，滑到修长的脖颈上，银发已经被汗水打湿贴在光洁的额头上，好看的眉头紧蹙，不愧是在黑市上有的高价悬赏的真颜。  
“这样……很无趣啊，”怪物在耳边低语，伸着舌头描绘着耳朵的形状，低头啃咬挺立的朱璎，阴茎毫不怜惜的向前挺进着，  
“咳……啊……”卡卡西吐出了刚刚一直梗在喉咙里的一口气。  
旁边的两个小辈被吓傻了，或者是被黑线控制着，伏在地上一动不动。卡卡西有点抱歉这样的情况会发生在他们面前，这还不是他们应该承受的。  
常年不暴露在阳光下的白皙身体上的黑线猛的收紧，突破了身体原本的形状，在他们所能接触的任何地方都勒出了一个深沟。手臂被猛得束缚的更紧，肩膀颇为柔韧的向后折叠，怪物看着因为突然的变动，而不自觉挺近眼前的胸膛，毫不犹豫的咬了下去。同时去关注着身下这个奇怪的Omega 忍者。  
身下这个银发忍者完全没有想象中由着Alpha 的信息素带入欲望的漩涡。倒是像存在于二者之间，既没有开始发情期也没有忍不住向在场唯一的Alpha 臣服，男人好像被困在了本能与自我中间。  
年轻的忍者的一对儿异瞳一眨不眨盯着施暴者，说不清是什么情绪，除了最开始的惊讶与不甘，现在这个人的眼里什么也没有，即使是刚刚被注射了针对Omega 的催情药。怪物啧了一声，黑线紧紧的覆盖上身下人的眼睛，同时埋在银发忍者身体里的阴茎浅浅的抽出再猛的捅了进去，比起其他Omega 的后穴，紧致甚至有点干涩的后穴极大的满足了绿瞳的怪物。  
卡卡西喉咙里卡了半声呜咽，药物在身体里其实还在发挥着无法阻止的作用，奇妙的原始的热量在身体里乱窜，而被迫接受这快感的人在半小时前还从未这么近的与它接触过。真是糟糕……卡卡西被勒的睁不开眼睛，湿热的湿热的汗气刺激着眼睛。  
“唔……”青年发出了一个模糊又挑人的闷哼，被紧缚身体变成了诱人的粉色，松树的味道似有似无的，角都不由得低下头埋在忍者的脖颈深吸一口气，黑线的另一段突然颤抖了一下，角都才回过神来，哦呀，好像忘记了一些小臭虫。  
————————————————  
井野其实跟七班的老师并不熟，甚至于十班几乎没有和七班联动的出过几次任务。不过卡卡西老师到是经常光顾她家的花店。早早的买上一束花，然后就消失不见。卡卡西老师对于井野来说是个怪人，比如喜欢走在大街上看奇怪小黄书这一点？很少会有Alpha 会这样，简直就算是奇妙的性骚扰。但微妙的是，他给她的感觉可靠又温和。  
忍者里是几乎没有Omega 的，追求强大已经隐蔽的忍者几乎都是beta ，Alpha 更是忍者中的佼佼者，几乎是所有在历史上留下姓名的忍者都是天生上更具优势的Alpha 。有名望的忍者家族几乎都是Alpha 和Beta的结合，以保证后代的能力。  
有着混沌绿眼睛都怪物将她束缚在这里。井野无法强迫自己闭上眼睛，她被吓呆了，让她引以为傲的优秀的视力让她看的清楚。  
瓷白的具有力量与美感的身上，覆盖着黑色的如同恶魔的触手的黑线上，红色的压痕如蛇环绕在卡卡西老师的肌肤上，白雪般的手腕上浮现出充血的粉色，挣扎过的血迹留得到处都是，井野看得清楚包括肌肉的震颤，我应该逃走，或者……总之不能这样。  
“卡卡西，你看你同村的后辈看的有多认真。”怪物恶意的低语，“如果她是个Alpha 也许你可以尝尝你后辈的阴茎。也许她可以操的你哭出来也不一定。像你现在这样。”  
“咳咳……闭嘴！”卡卡西想转过头，但牵动了身上的各种伤口，包括角都恶意的顶进，“你已经得到你想要的了不是么。”  
“呵，木叶教出来的忍者不会这么幼稚吧。”  
“少说一些废话吧。”很快卡卡西意识到他不能看见现在那些孩子们还好不好，所以他又把头转了回来，这还挺痛的，但是比刚刚的那种灼热好多了。  
“是吗？那替我口交吧，让你那伶牙俐齿的嘴有点用武之地。”角都笑着放松了黑线，归还了卡卡西一部分视力，属于青年的黑色眼睛露了出来。  
“什……什么？”迷茫划过了忍者的脸，卡卡西的眼睛因为长时间的压迫而闪烁着奇异的黑白符号。然后他意识到地上的坚硬砂砾在远离自己，这个不死的怪物像操控人偶一般都把他提了起来，“哈……不……”体位的变化让青年惊呼了一声，卡卡西咬着舌头才把后半句吞了下去。埋在身体里的东西又前进了一截，划过了身体里某个隐秘的部位。  
角都看着身前年轻忍者的身体不受控制的痉挛了一下。充满恶意的又捻了几下那个位置，这具身体就失去了力量，不住的向下滑，却让始作俑者进入到更深的地方。“你看，我给他们选了个不错的位置。”  
黑线控制着卡卡西的头，迫使卡卡西抬头望向井野以及丁次，少年哭的满脸都是泪水，井野看起来还好，卡卡西想着，他看见了井野的眼睛，以及眼睛里的自己，然后他突然意识到角都正在做的事情--向这些可怜的后辈施展正在被他施暴的自己的身体。  
后穴的突然缩紧让Alpha 一阵失神，未到发情期的性爱，让这次一时兴起的施暴草草泄了出来。松树的信息素被死亡腐化的气息覆盖，漂亮男孩的腺体就裸露在角都眼前，遵循着本能，怪物一口咬了上去。  
松树的味道消失了，卡卡西倒在了干硬的砂砾地上，小石子挤进刚刚战斗以及后面被施暴而出现的伤口里。一晚上的特训，追击，长时间的战斗消耗，以及一场单方面的施暴，再加上一个临时标记，卡卡西捂着后脖子，估算着自己大概还有多长时间就会晕过去。卡卡西变换了下姿势，突然暴起，手上闪起了雷光，直夺绿瞳男人剩下的心脏，与此同时地面皲裂开来，另两名银发忍者从土地里窜出来，一个从角都背后刺入，一个从直奔那些个束缚人的黑线。  
只不过可惜，骨折的常用手上的电光距离怪物的心脏还有一寸，多一寸就能再终结他一次，黑线形成的钻刺穿了卡卡西的肩膀，竟是再无寸进的可能。角都身后的影分身也被控制住在巨大的压力下爆成了一片白烟。  
“哦？”角都抬眼。  
卡卡西的另一个影分身已经带着井野和丁次退出了一段距离。却被镰刀刺穿了胸膛。  
“哈！木叶的忍者真的是狡猾啊，另一个小子也是咕叽咕叽烦死了。啊啊，真是过分我在和木叶滑不呲溜的小耗子打架，角都却在享乐。真是……”红色的镰刀在银发男人的手里转了个圈，“噗哈哈哈，真丢脸啊角都，居然被摆了一道。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“那个小子呢。”  
“啊啊，跑掉了，真是可恶，下次一定把他献祭给邪神大人。”  
“呵，真是没用。”  
“你说什么！！！”飞段提着刚刚脱困的两个人又跃回了原处。“还不是因为老有好闻气味飘过来，可惜夹杂着你的信息素变得恶心了。干扰啊干扰！”  
鹿丸看起来没事。飞段的出现有点出乎卡卡西的意料，全员逃脱的可能性降到了更低。  
飞段的镰刀就在丁次的脖子旁边比划着。  
卡卡西低低的咳嗽了一声，将两名晓的注意力又转移回他这里。首先他确实是很想咳嗽，喉咙里可能是卡了一个血块，其次，他还在想办法让井野和丁次离开这里，飞段手滑可不是他想看到的，他不能就这样让阿斯玛的学生死在这里。  
黑线缠紧了卡卡西的脖子，更多的咳嗽被卡在胸腔里，卡卡西极速的吸进了几口气。  
飞段笑着吹了声口哨，“哇哦，真的太适合被献祭给邪神大人了。一定是个上好的贡品。不如带走吧。” 男人颇有意味性的用舌头滑过自己的嘴唇。  
卡卡西暂时不想考虑是飞段的暗示更让他不舒服还是现在面临的窒息。不过这也意味着这两个不死的敌人想从他的身上得到更多。最终他挣扎着说，“我会不反抗的跟你们走，放了他们。”  
“你在跟我谈条件吗？卡卡西。”怪物眯起了眼睛。  
“只是给你一个选择，援军马上就到了。”银发男人抬起眼睛看他，虽然因为缺氧失血而盛满了痛苦，但让角都不得不想起刚刚把年轻忍者压在地上的感觉。玩弄猎物总比直接杀死猎物有趣。角都普遍是后者，不过他不介意偶尔放纵一下，尤其是当面前的忍者既可以被换算成金钱又浑身充满着他信息素味道的时候。  
飞段耸肩，表示压根看不上这些杀这些满脸泪痕脏兮兮的杂鱼，红眼睛的银发邪教徒被其他的东西吸引了。  
“保证不反抗，并且要听我的命令。”  
银发男人点了点头。  
“不如我们来看看你的诚意。”黑线松开了木叶忍者的脖子，“把它清理干净。”男人命令道。  
\-----------tbc-----------------------


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：🚙这章只有角都卡。洁癖和不接受者请勿进入！万分感谢。  
>  这章简介：不要逃课以及经常抬头可以治好颈椎病。

①阿斯玛是三千五百万两，而卡卡西比阿斯玛高一点加上真容悬赏以及Omega 的身份，让卡卡西的悬赏直线翻倍。  
02  
空气回来了，因为肩膀的伤卡卡西只能斜斜的跌倒在地上。  
“什……清理什么？”卡卡西是真的有点迷茫，这是他第二次问这句话了，这个不知道几百岁的敌人总是说出一些他无法理解的事情。  
“哈，认真的吗？”飞段笑的几乎要将自己折叠起来，“就是口交啊，短暂的。”  
卡卡西还是一时间没想到这个词在哪里见过。  
“认真的？？？！我以为你他妈的在骗我？！木叶忍者都不进行第二性征的教育吗？”飞段将镰刀杵在地上，表情极其夸张，“说真的，入我邪神教吧，我可以教你。”   
虽然有点后知后觉，卡卡西突然想起来自己好像跨了好几级，在暗部也因为实力较强所以分配的都是信息和战斗型任务，所以……也许这个问题并不能赖到木叶的头上。  
男人显然对自己的样貌没有自觉，迷迷糊糊的表情像是生涩的诱惑。  
“…就是用你的口腔包裹这家伙的阴茎。…”飞段“善意”的提醒，眼看着青年珉起嘴，动作迅速的靠过去，像是在完成一个紧急任务，红色的舌头探出口腔，快速的解决了这次的麻烦，带着奇妙的色情。只不过稍微有点可惜没看到羞耻爬上这位银发omega 的脸颊。  
这完成任务般行为稍微有点无趣，他绿眼睛的搭档显然也这么觉得，不过幸亏这个木叶忍者本身就是个有趣的存在。  
飞段有点期待之后的日子。  
\---------------------------------------  
井野和丁次看着卡卡西老师被带走，而他们被压在地上，身体抵着砂砾，到再也感受不到他们的存在的时候才挣脱出来，可笑的是，他们刚挣脱出来，就看见了鸣人的支援队。  
“井野，丁次！”鸣人来到这里的时候就知道他们晚了一步，对晓的战斗已经结束了，但场上只有他的两个同期，一时间他有点不能确定现在的情况，于是他问道，“卡卡西老师呢？”  
“卡……卡卡西老师……”丁次跪在地上眼泪又从眼睛里流出来，哽咽到几乎说不出来话，“他……”  
不好的预感笼罩了在场的所有人。  
但丁次的话被他旁边的金发少女制止了，井野的脸上也满是泪痕和伤痕以及灰尘，她站了起来，“我们失败了，晓里的角都和飞段带走了卡卡西老师。往东南方向走的。”她的声音像是电话里的忙音，“鹿丸在森林里，可能需要医疗忍者。角都有五个心脏，现在只剩了三个，他们应该会很快去补充心脏。飞段看起来还是还是个大威胁”  
“两者我判断都是Alpha。鉴于我”少女伸出食指在鼻子前扫了扫，“是个beta ，我并没有记住他们的信息素。现在空气中最浓郁的味道应该是角都的。这里是和角都战斗的主战场。”  
“卡卡西老师……”鸣人握紧了拳头，恨不得马上出发，将老师夺回来。空气中死亡与腐败的味道让同为Alpha 的他觉得有点恶心，这是战场上进行战斗与角逐的常态，但他直觉发生了一些其他的事情，“到底发生了什么啊，井野！”  
井野转过头看着他，“其余的事情我会直接向火影大人汇报的，这不是现在的首要任务，鸣人。”  
小樱看着自己多年的好友，心脏砰砰的跳了起来，一定是有什么糟糕事情发生了，她从来没有看见过这样的井野，爱美的少女任由泪痕和灰尘留在脸上，脸上像是带着无法打破的面具，绿眼睛里没有温度。小樱深吸一口气，看向鸣人“我去找鹿丸。卡卡西老师……卡卡西老师就拜托你了。鸣人。”  
“我会的。”金发少年勒紧了自己护额的带子。  
曾经的对话再次发生在七班仅剩下的两人之间。井野表情莫测的看着他们，紧紧的握住了拳头。  
七班与十班的联合小队行动起来，同时消息也被忍者鹰传送回千里之遥的木叶忍村，千手纲手的桌面上。  
\-------------------------------------  
“角都不如我帮你提着吧。”飞段甩着镰刀，看起来像是街边的小混混。  
“有那个闲心把制服破损的钱交一下。”角都提着已经昏迷的木叶的忍者，冷冷的撇了一眼旁边的Alpha 搭档。  
“切。”飞段横抗起镰刀，刀尾几乎划过角都的脸，“Alpha 无聊的本能，好逊！咦，这好像是去换金所的道路？喂喂！麻吉？角都你这家伙真要把他换了？”  
“闭嘴飞段，你废话太多了。”  
卡卡西再次醒来是被提着腰走在城镇里，失去意识的时长超出他一开始估计的，应该是被干预过，写轮眼被封印了，根据少有的视线，卡卡西判断自己在通向一个隐蔽的地下换金所。但出乎所料，晓的不死二人组转了一圈，进到一个面对大街的旅馆里。  
银发忍者被粗鲁的扔在床上，血从肩膀上流出来，浸在了晓袍上。听见忍者忍痛的缓慢喘气，让怪物愉悦的眯起眼睛，死亡与腐败味道的信息素迅速的充满了整个房间。卡卡西的腺体马上刺痛起来，“来吧，把刚才没有完成的做完。”怪物说道。  
Alpha 的压迫让卡卡西本能的想要收缩身体，白雪般的身体在暗色的晓服里挣扎，白嫩的手腕上缠着刚刚施暴后的红痕，修长的手指死死的抓住了身上仅剩的衣服，“没用的，不如趁早杀了我。”  
压迫的信息素离的更近了，怪物拽着银发忍者的头发，将他拉起来一口啃上了锁骨，顺着锁骨滑至胸膛，刚刚被指甲蹂躏过的红樱还肿胀着，可怜兮兮的泛着充血的光泽，怪物伸手一掐，这个刚才还嘴硬的木叶忍者就颤抖着发出一声好听的尖叫。“唔……不……不要，没用的”卡卡西想向后退，但身后只有墙，下意识的使用查克拉，但随之而来的是疼痛，刻在他身上的封印咒术也随之亮起。与被血色的红痕交错着盘踞在卡卡西的身上。  
“如果你不愿意玩这个游戏，不如我们就回去找那些个beta 。”丝线从怪物的嘴里吐出来舔舐着Omega 的脸，“或者也许在我上完他们以后可以用Beta 短小的阴茎帮帮你，让你更快进入发情期。”角都凑近被卡卡西，丝线探向卡卡西的耳朵，顺着耳朵的形状浅浅的抽插，白皙小巧的耳朵马上就红透了，比银发忍者的嘴诚实多了，这红色很快蔓延到了卡卡西的脸上。  
“哈唔……援军……已经到了，”卡卡西想逃走或者是伸手堵住这些从自己嘴里蹦出来的呻吟，无法控制的津液顺着嘴角滑到下巴上，身体的挣扎被黑线控制着，角都的腿穿过卡卡西乱动的双腿顶着男人的会阴将他整个人钉在墙上，晓袍敞开着，随着重力向下滑落，挂在肩膀上，黑线拽着卡卡西的手腕抵在墙上白得不像忍者的小臂露了出来。  
“木叶……会有其他的人保护他们的……等……等一下……不”卡卡西感受到烫得吓人的阴茎抵在穴口，“唔……啊啊啊”  
回应他的是怪物阴茎的长驱直入，经过刚刚的那一小段时间，前不久才惨遭蹂躏的小穴居然又恢复了像是处子般的紧致，因为疼痛而而紧紧的咬着角都的暴起的阴茎，甚至还有一部分还在外面。太紧了，这个家伙真的是Omega 么。汗水覆盖了卡卡西的身体，被透过窗帘的光照的充满了情色的光泽。角都将阴茎把出来了一点，超出穴口可承受的粗大阴茎拔出来的部分整整比穴口大了一圈。  
卡卡西想去忍耐住这种痛苦，之前被打的催情剂的效果已经过去了，失去了快感的润滑现在只剩下的疼痛。幸亏只有疼痛，我可以忍耐这些的，然后……！！卡卡西的身体不受控制的从墙上弹起来，手指蜷缩在一起，怪物猛的压着银发忍者的肩膀，将全部的阴茎压进了男人红肿不堪的小穴。  
“木叶忍者都是这样吗？表面一套，背地里把整根都贪婪的吞进去。所以这是木叶留一个Omega 在队伍里的原因？我还以为是个雏呢。”“跟木叶没关系。”角都嗤笑一声，黑色的指甲顺着男人的腰腹，掐在留有在这具身体上的伤疤上，再次绽出血来。平坦的腹部都像是要描绘出施暴者阴茎的形状，卡卡西被自己的想法吓了一跳，肠道不住的收缩，怪物阴茎上暴起的筋脉是的血液流动好像都可以听得见。  
角都赞叹不已，每一次抽插都引得穴口抽搐般的收紧，精液和血液混杂着从两个人的交合处滴到床单上，怪物嗅闻着空气中松树味道的信息素，他可以听见外面一些Alpha 躁动的声音，“你想知道你在哪里吧。”怪物打定主意折磨年轻忍者的耳朵，黑线以与下身不同的频率在抽插着，像另一个性器般操着卡卡西的耳朵，耳朵上的皮肤红的像要渗出血来。  
“一直在盘算着逃跑。”角都托起银发忍者，向窗户走了一步，随着重力卡卡西结结实实的将施暴者的阴茎压近了更深处。每走一步都像一把凶器捅进内脏的更深处，就要死掉了，卡卡西无法思考，直到角都保持着插入的姿势让阴茎在体内转了一圈，跪在了窗帘前的书桌上。卡卡西向前跌了一段距离，又被Alpha 拉着腰捅回了原来的位置。  
“也许我该现在或者到木叶的街上杀个几个人才能让你老实一点，”怪物拉开了窗帘，同时一个猛的插入，年轻的忍者顺着惯性磕到了玻璃上，发出了嘭的声音。外面是一条人来人往的大街，卡卡西看见有一个人寻着声音望上来，惊讶的张开了嘴。“不如我随便杀一个人，你看那个正在买糖的小丫头怎么样？还是那个孕妇？现在正在看你的那个也行。”羞耻使卡卡西的喘息更加粗重起来，同时打桩似的进攻身下人可怜肉穴，男人的龟头摩擦到了在战场上发现的那一隐秘的独属于Omega 的器官。  
“哈啊啊……唔”这么长时间的折磨快感还是顺着脊椎窜向了卡卡西的大脑，卡卡西发出一阵无意义的尖叫，奇怪陌生的热度涌向小腹，身体整个都燥热起来，卡卡西不自觉的将脸贴着温度较低的玻璃，几乎无法思考这意味着什么。松树的味道再次爆发出来。  
晓的成员恶意的反复碾压过那里，“不……”头一次银发忍者浑身颤抖，天性让他保护自己似的缩起身子，但头皮撕扯的痛感，压着他抬起头，Omega 的上半身被提着压在冰冷的窗户上。红肿灼热的乳头贴在了玻璃上，冰冷的触感以及灼热的快感将卡卡西的脑子搅成了一团浆糊。青年像被恶意展示的风景，像一本打开的书赤裸的展开向外面展示着屋内的情色。外面的阳光晃的卡卡西眼花，但那个最初抬头的青年居然还没有离开，面色通红的一眨不眨的向上望来。马路上背着镰刀的飞段也笑着向上挥手，像与老朋友打招呼。羞耻感，被裸露在外的耻辱感将卡卡西切成两半，身后的快感和理智战成一团，而那个在买糖果的小男孩的抬头，终于成为了压垮骆驼的那个稻草。  
卡卡西希望下一刻就是他的终结。以结束这无休止的折磨。他闭上眼痛苦的嘶哑的射了出来。  
“写轮眼卡卡西，”怪物说的别有深意，“记住你的说的，木叶也好，路人也好都会为你做出的行动付出代价。”  
很奇怪虽然卡卡西不想这样，但很奇怪，飞段居然没有参加这一切。卡卡西没来得及思考这一切的意义，就被拉着再次摔回床上。  
\------------------------------------  
“混蛋！”又一个崭新的火影桌在纲手的手底下阵亡了，卡卡西被劫走，井野在回来报告的路上，纲手就知道卡卡西会愚蠢的干出这样的事情。但她想不到那两名晓劫走卡卡西并且放弃杀死丁次和井野的理由。晓认真的说并不需要木叶的情报，毕竟鸣人还带着九尾满世界的乱跑。  
不妙的预感盘踞在金发火影的胃里，让她几乎重拾啃指甲的坏毛病，“让凯班和……红班一起出发。算了……让其他上忍代替红当代理班长出发。”最近不好的消息太多了，事情是一团乱麻，搞得纲手焦头烂额。  
刚刚水户门炎还有转寝小春两个管东管西的顾问还质问她为什么要在这么重要的时刻将战力扩散出去。还要立即召回鸣人，确保九尾待在村子里。  
啊对，她回答了什么来着。  
让他们去见鬼吧，然后将自来也召唤回来。  
两个家伙吃屎般的表情让纲手烦躁的心情缓和了一点。  
“纲手大人，井野回来了。”静音推开门，让井野走进来。  
“纲手大人。”  
纲手马上就发现了少女的变化，比起出发之前她看起来更像她的父亲了。她看出井野在强迫自己站的笔直。  
静音退了出去。  
“我听说你要单独向我汇报。”纲手撑在有一个打裂缝的桌子上。  
“还有暗部吗？”井野看了一圈貌似只有火影与她的屋子，“对不起火影大人，但我必须确保之后的信息只有您一个人知道。”  
纲手沉默的挥了挥手，笼罩在这件屋子的井野感受不到的阴影就消失了，“说吧。”  
逼迫一个十几岁刚失去领队恩师的孩子来回忆这样的任务，光是听着都会让纲手的心纠结起来，现在她知道那种不妙的预感的来源了。  
“纲手大人您会救卡卡西老师吗？……”井野面具漏了一个缝，她乞求的看着面前的火影。  
依旧年轻的火影点点头，纲手当然会将那个笨蛋带回来。  
“那我还有一件事情要汇报。”井野显得有些面无表情，“卡卡西老师……可能是个Omega 。”  
纲手的胃又沉了下去。  
\-------------tbc-------------------


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于上一章的井野以及之后会出现的十班成员，在我的认知里他们都会成为优秀的忍者，至少会在这一切发生后，承担起自己的责任。  
>  而这章：……问题的根源真的只是……的疏忽吗？

03

“这不可能！”纲手翻动着关于卡卡西的文件，所有的文件都显示这个精英上忍是个非常优秀的Beta。  
巨大的压力让金发火影忍不住啃起了指甲，井野的做法是正确的，但凡卡卡西是Omega 的信息传到了水户，转寝或是团藏那里，就一定会被变成叛忍而被放弃。  
忍者里没有Omega是有原因的，在木叶建立之初，一代火影做了一些改变Omega 现状的改革，但都付出了巨大的代价，在十二岁第二性征开始分化后，很大一部分Omega 忍者因为发情期会影响自己和队友而不得不离开岗位，而在战场上无论是多优秀的Omega 忍者，在被俘虏后都会因为被标记，或者强制怀孕无法违抗自己的本性而对标记自己的Alpha 臣服，导致木叶几乎是在给敌方训练忍者。而战场上的常态不仅是忍术智力的战斗，也是信息素的交锋，天生处于弱势的Omega 自然会败下阵来，导致二代一上任就发布了取消Omega 忍者的位置，而其它忍村还会禁止Alpha 忍者与Omega 的婚姻。  
卡卡西怎么会是Omega ？没有理由啊，跟卡卡西相处一点也没有破绽。纲手把指甲咬得咯吱咯吱响。但也有可能是有人干预了村子对卡卡西第二性征的判断？到底是哪个混蛋，纲手敲了一下桌子，像是在打一个虚拟的想象中的人。会不会是井野的判断错误？毕竟少女是个没法闻到信息素的Beta。即使这是个假设却也让纲手感到了另一点自我催眠似的希望。  
“自来也大人来了。”静音再次敲响了火影室的大门。  
金发火影深吸一口气，再次的调整了自己的表情。自来也进来了，脸上该死的带着和井野告诉她惊天大消息似的表情，还能有什么更差的消息呢，纲手将手臂撑在桌子上，以免自己再次把这个新桌子打成两半。  
自来也意外的感受到这间屋子里并没有暗部。视线转了一圈又落在了面前的纲手身上。自来也头疼的叹了口气。  
“说吧，自来也。”纲手沉沉的开口。  
“我感觉你已经知道卡卡西是Omega 的事情了。”  
“你一直都知道？！！！却什么都没有跟我说过？”金发火影的表情凌厉起来，纲手只能靠着深呼吸来阻止自己一巴掌拍在新的桌子上，纲手看起来是要打人了。  
自来也自知理亏的向后缩了缩。  
金发火影闭上眼睛， “给你个机会，现在，立刻，马上，给我解释清楚。”  
自来也用食指刮了刮脸颊，这确实是一件很难解释的事情，事情发生的太早以至于这个骗局持续了太久，太长，长到自来也有时候跟卡卡西相处都觉得他只是一个非常优秀的超过很多精英Alpha 的普通Beta。正是这种优秀，逐渐麻痹了他，将根本的问题隐藏起来，但隐藏起来的问题一旦暴露，就会是一个绝顶的打击--正如现在这样。  
白发背着卷轴的高大男人清理一下嗓子，“那大概在卡卡西三岁的的时候吧……”  
自来也大概是忘不了那一天，自己的好友旗木朔茂信息素紊乱的领着一个白色发光的还没有他小腿高的散发着可口香味的小团子向他求助。小团子还没有意识到自己在散发着一种像是第二性征成熟的Omega 才能发出的香气。虽然淡淡的像是早晨阳光刚照射进来的森林几乎和他们现在所处地方的味道融为一体。  
这是自来也第一次真正意义上的和卡卡西见面。  
“自来也大人好。”白色小团子礼貌的打了个招呼。然后就乖乖的走到一个不会打扰朔茂和自来也说话的地方。背过身去假装在看风景。  
朔茂的表情很不好，看卡卡西走到听不见他们谈话的地方，才缓缓的吐出一口气，小心翼翼的控制着自己的信息素。“前天突然就分化了。”  
“啊？这不应该啊……十二岁才会开始分化，怎么会突然就……”自来也惊讶道，看卡卡西的样子也就三四岁的样子？“这种情况去找纲手比较好吧？”  
“我不知道，”朔茂搓了搓脸，“但我不能去找纲手。根会把这件事情告诉给团藏知道的。”  
自来也沉默了，其中关节想一想就知道，团藏确实一直把朔茂视为眼中钉，在确认了猿飞日斩的三个徒弟是分散着的时候，旗木朔茂就变成了支持火影派的人中最有威胁的，将来也有极大的可能成为火影，自来也转头看看在不远处的卡卡西，白色的奶团子，已经靠着查克拉垂直的走上一个大树，正坐在大树的树杈上，晃着脚。又是个天才……自来也叹口气，只要卡卡西成为忍者就会被团藏派默认为是火影派的了。卡卡西将是旗木朔茂的七寸，无论是不是忍者志村团藏肯定会拼尽全力将卡卡西掌握在自己手里。而卡卡西分化成了Omega ……"不妙啊……"自来也嘟囔着。  
“确实不乐观。如果团藏知道这件事…即使他不做…”银发男人沉沉的喘了口气，“根据战时临时法案，所有木叶忍村Omega 都将归大名收容。”   
“而大名是个该死的Alpha 。”自来也将挚友的话补充完全，然后只觉得觉得胸腔里升腾出来了火一般的气愤，他们在战场上用生命在战斗，大名却还打着保护的名义，用村民来钳制忍村对他的忠诚，木叶作为忍村没有多少Omega,虽然大多数Omega 都会被还回来，但……树木的味道飘过来，至使自来也的信息素都不自觉的波动了一下，泄露了一点出来。如果卡卡西被收容了的话……会死吧。自来也又不自觉的看过去，正在看风景的白色小团子正好回头，笑着招了招手，像遗落在白日的月光。“这样看来，反倒是失常的提早觉醒，倒是给我们一些先机。”  
“所以我决定让卡卡西……让卡卡西继续成为忍者。”朔茂也望过去，镇定的向自己的儿子挥手，然后他继续说道，“忍者的队伍里不会有Omega的，这是隐藏树叶最好的办法。”  
自来也被好友平静又决绝的表情震撼了，毫无疑问旗木朔茂是知道这一切将会是怎样的困难，历史用太多的悲剧告诉后人这是不可取的方式。  
“但……”  
“如果卡卡西十二岁的时候战争结束了，就让他离开忍者的队伍。如果没有……”朔茂叹了口气，“如果没有，我会尽力的。成为火.影”  
自来也不自觉的跟着好友叹气，这种沉重的氛围很有压迫力，“那怎么确认卡卡西的任课教师就是Beta 呢？”  
“我确认过了，卡卡西对Alpha 的信息素并没有感觉，而且也没有分化后的发情期，甚至闻不太到自己信息素的味道。所以是否是beta 并不重要。我不确定之后会怎么样，也许这是个缺陷，但确实对我的计划有利。信息素已经开始停止释放了。”  
这种威力的信息素还算在逐渐停止释放，自来也觉得朔茂仿佛是在逗他。“开玩笑吧。”三忍之一的自来也终于知道以对自身掌控见长的朔茂来时狼狈的样子是怎么回事了。这个银发的忍者到底用了怎么样的脑回路会做出这样的决定啊。自来也几乎感觉不到可以打破这种前狼后虎局面的方法，手里剑的剑尖既抵着白团子的脖子又对准了他的后心。  
这是一场艰巨的战斗，对于旗木朔茂来说，对于旗木卡卡西来说。  
银发的忍者……银发的父亲站在树叶的阴影下，脸上的表情像树间阴影一样模糊不清。  
最后这个有影级实力的忍者，用一双平静的天青色的眼睛看着他。  
“自来也，我需要你的帮助。”  
对话戛然而止。当时自来也其实并不明白朔茂说的帮助到底是什么。直到后来波风水门成为了卡卡西的指导上忍。才恍然大悟的察觉自己这位同样是天才的朋友将所有会成为可以庇护卡卡西的火影人选都推到了一无所知的自己儿子身边，包括现在还在火影位置上的三代目--一个自以为没被发现的上位者。  
朔茂对卡卡西的看法是正确，在第一次分化后的信息素释放过后，就彻底的变得像一个Beta 一样，既对Alpha 的信息素不敏感也对Omega 的信息素不敏感。整整两年没有一次发情期。同时也是个非常优秀的天才忍者，人人都确定了卡卡西会成为一个Alpha ，正如朔茂那样。卡卡西提早从忍者学校毕业，虽然在朔茂的干预下已经推迟了一段时间，但仍然早的不行，但计划很顺利，至少自来也这么认为。  
除了。  
除了，那次任务。  
一个被精心策划的陷阱。  
自来也听见这些的时候已经很晚了，村子在有心人的引导下已经骂声一片，自来也还看见有人（甚至是一些中忍）向卡卡西扔石头，每块石头都冲着五岁孩子的命脉，嘴里说这自己都说不出第二遍的话。  
自来也本想冲过去，但卡卡西用手势制止了他，男孩将所有人都教训了一遍，然后远远的向自来也悄悄的点头打招呼，似乎是不想让自来也进入这个乱局，白团子看起来很疲惫，沉默的转身离开了。  
自来也再次认识到了木叶的黑暗，以及火光下的阴影。志村团藏种下的种子不会就这样结束的，陷阱的目标是旗木的命，大的或者是小的。

自来也找到朔茂的时候，银发忍者刚到家，他看起来很不好，失眠的黑影笼罩在朔茂的眼睛下面。“我无法不去救他。”朔茂开口说，男人显得很平静，“我意识到了那是个陷阱，但……我无法不去救他。”他又说了一次。  
自来也无法想象是怎么样的挣扎让一个力图成为火影来庇护自己孩子的父亲，选择走向一个已知的陷阱。

“我永远无法忘记朔茂当时的表情，”自来也盯着面前美丽的火影的琥珀色眼睛，“朔茂那个混蛋像是在谈一天的天气，他总是这样，但你知道他对我说什么吗？他说，「我的死亡会结束这一切。」，「自来也，卡卡西就拜托你了。」”  
“我说肯定有别的办法，不要这样，毕竟我是个很不靠谱的人，卡卡西还是你自己照顾会更好。哈，我还是比较有自知之明的。”老男人陷入到回忆里，“「卡卡西，也是会自己寻找方向的孩子。」朔茂像往常一样温柔的笑起来，「就是帮帮他，自来也，在他需要的时候，帮帮他。」”  
“为什么我会和这样的混蛋交朋友啊。”纲手心情复杂的看着自来也大笑着挠头，高大男人的阴影随着动作抖动起来，“不过你知道我嘛，果然我做的不好，很不好。”  
一时安静。  
纲手清了清嗓子，不知名的情绪堵在她的喉头，以至于声音都有点暗哑，“那……之后为什么不退出来。”  
“你知道的战争，团藏，大名。甚至还有不好的名声。但主要是，卡卡西并不想退出来。有更多的理由使他留在那里。我不想阻止卡卡西自己的想法。”  
“……那十二岁检查和暗部检查是怎么回事？”纲手问道。  
“我把他申请出去做任务了，然后后补的检查，造假了。”自来也诚实的说道，“三代应该是隐隐约约的知道的，不过…”  
纲手心下了然，如今坐在这个位置上的她比谁都清楚，一个天才将会是多么有利的力量，尤其是在战争的日子里。但三代也应该避免了卡卡西和机密的接触，但之后却又将三个棘手的Alpha 分到他的班级。纲手对三代目，自己恩师的做法说不上苟同，但也绝对没有立场去指责。  
突然，纲手脑子里突然冒出了一个念头，至使火影猛的站了起来，椅子猛的滑走撞在窗户边上。  
“是……每次吗？，是……每次你都把他带走了吗？”金发火影颤声道。 

“是……是的？”自来也莫名其妙。

“他妈的自来也！你不知道从波风水门那一代之后就把第二性征教育改到了检查之后吗？？？？！！！！！！”木叶的火影桌在巨大的压力下裂开了一个不详的缝隙。  
我就知道！纲手在内心里尖叫，一个更糟的消息！他妈的！一个性知识缺乏的Omega 落到了两个凶残的Alpha 手上！！！！ 

\----------------tbc----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直在思考朔茂的问题。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞段老师无证开课。  
> 警告⚠️：小人物死亡。

04  
“干。”自来也说，缓缓的他僵硬转头看向纲手，“但……忍者学校里，也并不讲关于Omega自身如何保护自己的课程吧？只有专门针对Omega 的特殊部队才……”  
“亲热天堂算吗？”最后，自来也又干巴巴的将他完全靠幻想写出的书提了出来。  
一本书冲着男人飞过来，砸在自来也身上。高大的男人化成了一团白色的烟雾。  
纲手头疼的撑住了火影桌，这确实不能怪自来也，即使参加了之后的讲解其实也不能改善卡卡西现在的状况。  
只希望自来也也好鸣人也好，可以找到他。即使是……即使是……即使是到最最糟糕的情况，也要把他找回来。  
仙人模式下的自来也顿了一下，影分身的记忆还有一些情报传了过来，自来也握紧了手，然后又继续行进起来，与分身不同的是，这位本体看起来就像是在爆炸的边缘。  
\-------------------------------------  
“哇哇，太过分了，角都。可怜的小木叶忍者中间都被操昏过去了吧。”飞段推门进来，空气中过多的Alpha 信息素让邪神教徒皱紧了眉头，但鉴于这里还有是有好闻的Omega 信息素，飞段还是勉为其难的闻了闻，“嗯，你看看都膝盖都红了。”飞段的视线以一种视奸的频率，缓慢的滑过卡卡西的身体，床单缠在这个俘虏的小腿上，青紫色的指印与抓痕到处都是，在一手可握的脚踝上，或是在没有一丝赘肉的手臂和大腿内侧，还有一些分布在银发忍者薄薄的胯骨上。关节因为长时间的压力，在忍者冷白的皮肤上留下了深红色的压痕。卡卡西的耳朵现在是真的在流血了，被尖锐的黑线划破了皮肤。最美妙的是这个俘虏正一丝不挂的，肿胀的肉穴因为长时间的抽插，而无法合拢。  
“回你的房间去，飞段。”角都穿戴完毕，黑色的面罩挡住了怪物的嘴。  
“邪神大人说，Alpha 的独占天性要不得。”看着角都变臭的脸色，飞段摊摊手，“你要出去对吧，我帮你看着这个俘虏。 喂喂！角都你这是什么眼神！我什么也不会做的！！！”  
绿眼睛的怪物盯着银发邪教徒看了一会，他确实需要补充心脏，“最好如此。”  
飞段摆了摆手作为回应，顺手拿起在卡卡西刃具包里发现的亲热天堂。  
飞段看着角都走出门去，就将书扔到一边。床上的拷贝忍者还是一动不动。“卡卡西？卡卡西君？小卡卡西？”银发邪教徒红眼睛里闪着光，“我知道你醒了。喂喂！刚才的视角真的超他妈的棒！老子都要他妈的看硬了。”飞段将卡卡西翻到面对他的姿势，更多的肉体展现在飞段的眼前。但木叶忍者闭着眼，像是昏了过去。“我劝你不要装了，”邪教徒用两根手指，像是小人走路，一直从卡卡西的膝盖走到卡卡西的脸上，然后摩挲着被卡卡西自己咬的都是伤口的嘴唇，然后缓缓的探进去，玩弄身下人的舌头，卡卡西仍是没有什么反应。  
“诶，可惜我有个礼物要送给你。”飞段假装遗憾的说，但下一刻，混杂着血腥和金属味道的信息素就缓缓的时候泄露了出来。同时，飞段的手就探向刚刚被干到麻木的小穴。  
卡卡西闭着眼睛，不想理会飞段的自言自语，他太需要休息了，只有恢复体力才有能力实施一些计划。然后他感觉飞段的手在向下探去，一只手指被邪教徒缓缓的捅了进去。很痛，尤其是当指甲划过伤痕累累的内壁，“喂喂！别这么无聊嘛。”飞段观察着卡卡西表情再次伸进去一根中指，虽然青年在努力保持无动于衷，但过于白皙的皮肤暴露了脸上迅速蔓延出来的薄红，从染血的耳朵一直蔓延到挺翘的鼻梁，“哇好紧，是不是肿了呢？刚才就是这样饥渴的咬着角都吧？我在下面看的不是很清楚。”两只手指开开合合，上个人留在这个花园里的精液就顺着开口流了出来。  
“对了，我说过要教你来着，毕竟我是个守信的人啊，”邪教徒的手指在小穴的内壁四处摸索，直到……  
“唔……”卡卡西忍不住发出了一声呻吟，猛的睁开眼睛。  
“嗯！果然离近了听更好听了。”邪教徒俯身覆在青年的身上，伸着舌头舔着卡卡西流血的耳朵，手不停的按压在让身下人不自觉夹紧腿的一点，但被飞段挡着，只能徒劳的夹着飞段的胳膊。“喂喂！夹的太紧了吧！”“唔……哈啊……”卡卡西扬起头，却将大片的脖颈露了出来，那里不是像生殖腔的位置，但同样可以产生令人颤抖的快感，“啧，看你的表情就知道没有经验呀，你太可爱了吧？嗯嗯！木叶真的不教这些呢。”飞段转头用湿热的舌头攻击那只可怜的流血的耳朵，吸吮渗出来的血珠，但邪教徒的忍术并没有发动，只是单纯的，想要吃掉卡卡西更多的血液。  
卡卡西只能沉沉的喘气，手指比怪物的阴茎更加灵活，精准的攻击那一点，如果说角都做的有疼有快感的话，现在就是单纯的只有快感，一直蛰伏在银发忍者腿间的性器颤颤巍巍的立了起来，抵到了飞段的手臂上。一些欢愉的前液流了出来。  
飞段露出满意的笑容，看银发俘虏的眼眶都红了，却还倔强的的不肯呻吟出声，只是低低的色情的喘气，恶魔般的邪教徒恶意的加快了刺激，看自己的手指带出一圈紧紧吸吮它的媚肉，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大。“嘿卡卡西，这里是前列腺刺激哦～然后……是这里。”飞段的手一转，摸向了身下Omega 的另一个地方，手指转着圈，却不止是停留在紧闭的门口，而是用指甲戳刺着，想要硬闯进去。  
“唔啊！！！！”比被刀贯穿身体或是忍术打在身上更痛的感受几乎无法忍受，一声惨叫从青年的嘴里露了出来。瞬间刚才还充血的嘴唇就血色退尽，挺起的性器疲软下来。“这里是生殖腔哦。”恶魔很愉悦，“等你发情的时候会恨不得有十个Alpha 排着队将整个鸡巴放进你的子宫里。”  
“哦～对了！卡卡西你知道鸡巴是什么意思吗？”恶魔凝视着卡卡西的脸，然后探过身去啃咬卡卡西失去血色的嘴唇，直到真正的血色出现在卡卡西的嘴唇上，然后邪教徒慢悠悠的用手指模拟着抽插，戳刺着被迫打开一点的子宫口。“就是……嗯……下次再告诉你吧。这是课后作业。诶！”飞段迅速一个后仰，躲过卡卡西的攻击，却也被逼着将手指抽出来挡了一下木叶忍者的袭击。  
飞段跳下床，看银发忍者跪在床上做着攻击的姿势，但奇怪的是卡卡西看起来还在失神的样子。卡卡西刚反应过来自己攻击了，过早暴露自己还有体力的事情让他很懊恼，又是麻烦的天性。疼痛还在影响大脑，但计较只在一瞬间，根据刚刚从窗户看见路也许有离开的可能。  
银发忍者猛的向窗户跃起，手指结印，身上正在隐隐亮起的封印符咒就摇摇欲坠起来，同时嘴唇微启，火球就直奔飞段而去。但受伤的卡卡西怎么打得过一个满是恶意的恶魔呢？尤其是在这个恶魔刚刚品尝过祭品的血液。  
利剑穿透了卡卡西的另一边肩膀，准确的说是镰刀穿透的飞段的肩膀。邪教徒癫狂的在卡卡西身后大笑，松动的封印又稳固了下来，银发忍者吐了一口血，倒在地上。飞段在黑暗处看不清面容，只有血色的眼睛像黑夜里锁定猎物的夜枭。  
父亲，老师，同伴，都在卡卡西的眼前，于是他平静的看着飞段举起那把带着不详红色的镰刀。  
“真是太有趣了，卡卡西。”恶魔突然说道。  
什么？…… “？”卡卡西有些迟疑的眨了下眼，黑白色的条纹从邪教徒的身上退了下去。这个本来就有点疯癫的邪教徒变得奇怪起来，卡卡西想不到飞段有什么理由在展开他的邪术后不杀他。  
恶魔踏出阵法窜了过来，抬起忍者的头颅，血色的眼睛直视着卡卡西的眼睛，  
“卡卡西！感谢全知全能的邪神大人吧！”邪教徒狂笑着，“我要予你教化！！”  
银发恶魔的性器抵在俘虏的嘴上，在卡卡西想要下嘴咬他之前，快速的卸掉了忍者的下巴，同时就是毫不怜惜长驱而入，直直的推着忍者的后脑将整根捅到最深，卡卡西的鼻子撞在恶魔的胯部，口腔容纳不了的粗大的性器几乎捅进了卡卡西食道。异物感刺激的卡卡西忍不住干呕，想要撤出来，却被死死的按在那里。  
反射性的吞咽动作让恶魔发出一声赞叹，“我早就想试试火遁完后的嘴里会不会也变得热热的了，那些beta 恶心的小臭虫，终于让我找到一个Omega 忍者了，感谢邪神大人！”然后男人抓着卡卡西的头动了起来，每一下都再次插到最深，卡卡西恶心的想吐几乎喘不上气来，只能用受伤的手臂无力的推着恶魔的胯骨。恶魔只是狂笑，戏谑的感受卡卡西虚弱的反抗，“这是多么棒的嘴呀！”飞段感受着手下男人喉头的收缩，“木叶怎么会看不出你这具身体的用途呢？！应该排着队把精子送到你的肚子里去。”  
前端液和无法吞咽的津液从卡卡西无法合拢的嘴唇里流出来，流的满下巴的都湿漉漉的。“到现在就会有小杂种满处跑了，十几个？二十几个？”  
恶魔持续的抽插着，嘴里一直在说着，卡卡西到后面都听不清这个男人到底在说什么，只听见胯骨狠力的撞在他脸上的声音，无法呼吸了……也许就会这样憋死也不一定。突然恶魔狠狠的比之前任何一次都插入的更深，就这样泄在了里面。卡卡西被大量的精液呛了一口，疯狂的咳嗽了起来，但邪教徒的性器还在忍者的嘴里，恶意的堵着银发忍者呼吸的通道，用颤动的口腔来延迟自己的高潮。  
银发邪教徒低着头看着卡卡西紧皱着眉头咳的面色通红，几乎因为得不到氧气而晕眩，直到看见Omega 喝掉自己的全部精液，才不紧不慢的将自己的性器从可怜的木叶忍者的嘴里拿出来。  
飞段蹲下身，扫了眼面前赏心悦目的景色，电光火石的接上了Omega的下巴。  
“这就是口交哦！小卡卡西。”青年用俏皮甚至有点可爱的声调说着，同时几乎是温柔的用手指擦掉卡卡西嘴边的液体，“诶！对了！好像还有礼物没送给你！”  
“蒋蒋！Suprise!”青年从身后的不知道哪个角落里提起一个人头，无辜可怜的男性正张大着嘴，死前的恐惧被完整的保留在他的头颅上。  
卡卡西认出来了，只需一眼，卡卡西就认出来了，恶心再次从他的胃里升腾起来，但他什么也吐不出来-是那个青年，那个抬头的青年。  
“嘻嘻，我帮你灭口啦。感谢邪神大人吧。这可是只是看着你的脸就射出来的家伙呢！”  
“那还真是谢谢.你啊。”  
这是一场交锋。一旦输了就更加万劫不复。  
\------------------------------------  
卡卡西早就知道自己的第二性别了，或者说是未来也许要经历的命运。在爸爸把他叫到身边，认真的询问他在这种情况下还是否想成为忍者的时候，他还是点了头。  
这就像是一个有好奖有坏奖的奖票，在他一个的面前提前揭了奖。而周围人都在期待着，盼望着揭奖的那天而自己格格不入，感受不到一丝的期待，就像在最吵闹的时候站在人流的边缘，看人潮涌动。  
以至于还是个黑毛团子的带土和褐色团子的琳跑到他面前讨论到底会分化成什么的时候，他提不起一点兴趣。倒不是说他并不想跟他们说话，只是确实不太理解他们脸上的表情。  
“诶！卡卡西，琳！我一定会成为优秀的Alpha 的！”带土说着，脸上都是憧憬。  
“嗯，一定会的。”琳温柔的笑着。  
“琳呢？琳会分化成什么？”黑发男孩追问。  
“虽然不由我控制，不过我的话……”琳抬头想了想，“我想分化成beta ，这样医疗别人的时候就不会受到信息素的干扰了。”  
“喂，卡卡西呢？”带土侧过头看着一直在看书的卡卡西。  
被带土动来动去的影子晃得眼花，卡卡西只得把书放下，“这还用说么，当然是。”（Omega 了）  
“啧，”（笨卡卡果然是Alpha 吗）带土啧了一声颇为不满，“反正我会分化成Alpha 然后开写轮眼成为超超超厉害的忍者！最后成为火影的！”  
“不用想了肯定是一个Beta 了。”卡卡西忍不住给带土泼冷水。虽然不管是Alpha,beta 还是Omega 卡卡西感觉都没什么差别。  
琳捂着嘴偷笑。  
黑发男孩红了脸色，猛的扑过来“笨蛋卡卡西一决高下吧！”  
“打就打。”  
……  
最后，还是宇智波带土红着眼睛指指卡卡西不甘心的说，我下次一定把你打败。  
当时卡卡西想，如果带土真的在十二岁分化成一个Beta 的话，带土会大哭吧，悄悄的告诉他，自己是Omega 倒也不是不可以。不过也许带土会更生气？  
不过要是被自来也大人和爸爸知道一定会说我吧。卡卡西抱着书迷迷糊糊的想。  
然后他就再也无从知道带土是否会变成一个Alpha 了。  
这变成了一个永恒的秘密。  
\--------------tbc---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇感觉可以写一个if 线！让朔爸把卡卡西「嫁给「划掉」托付给大蛇丸。大蛇丸做为天才儿童收集家却没收集银发小白毛的原因，当然是因为某人被「托付（用词恰当？）」给他的啊（也许只是想要一个Alpha 的身体。）自来也：？？？？为什么到我这里剧本不一样了？  
> 或是大名mob 卡「但mob 不是我的爱，所以这个想想就好。而且小卡太小了」啧！大名你这个糟老头想得美。土长大后知道了会去救他吗？（一想我就心碎了。）  
>  所以事实上卡卡西认真上课了。  
>  至于团藏卡会不会有，嘿！认真的，没有。  
>  话说，if 线真的有人看么。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇：啊，飞段的“恶趣味”  
> 卡卡西甚至在父亲去世之前考虑过将秘密说出来，这是否意味着……是小小的喜欢呢？  
> 这一篇简介：可爱可以俘获人心。

05  
大和知道卡卡西前辈落到敌人手里的时间，从多少小时多少分多少秒，他都计算的轻轻楚楚。秒针在他的脑子里滴答滴答的乱响，所有的坏想法都随着时间变化着。  
不是说祸害遗千年吗？卡卡西前辈总是压榨他，变着法的让他心甘情愿的请客，做让他满意的椅子，当免费的劳动力，出任务的时候让他煮饭，还总不认真的叫他的名字，每天天藏天藏的叫，怎么也改不过来。还想带着他看小黄书，怎么看怎么觉得其实是个真正的祸害。  
但大和无法说服自己，他绞尽脑汁想卡卡西的不好，却怎么也想不起来，他哪都好，就是对自己不好。口口声声说要保护同伴，好像他自己不是他们的同伴似的。大和明明也想当可以保护同伴的那个人，可是卡卡西总是冲得最前，把自己当世界上最锋利的刀，在前冲锋陷阵，回来见他的人只道刀鞘明亮，却没见过刀鞘里面，握着刀尖，以血饲刀站得笔直的灵魂。他记得暗部的时候卡卡西为了保护别人让一击土遁贯穿了侧腹，这么大的口子内脏的不保了也就自己包扎好继续前进，别人受伤他才着急。回来就躺下了，消失了两个月，再出现在大和面前还搞得跟没事儿人一样的打招呼。  
鸣人冲的最前，即使已经疲惫不堪，伤痕累累，但仍不曾停下来休息，除非是当他们再次寻找那二人组的时候。  
害怕的感觉就凝聚在他的胸腔，却没有人摸摸他的头说，没事，放心吧。他一直坚信着可以吧佐助找回来然后他们还是那个七班，即使现在七班越来越大了，人也越多了，有时候也会和大和队长一起出任务，但没有卡卡西老师的七班还是七班吗？卡卡西老师总是说有他的任务会突然升级，但仔细想想，没有自己的任务也会在卡卡西老师旁边猛的升个级。鸣人迫使自己冷静下来，将一切埋进心里，并暗自盘算着等卡卡西老师回来就要向他说这件事。  
但之前战斗现场的凌乱一直盘在鸣人的心头，直觉让鸣人感到恐慌，绝对有他不知道的事情发生了，糟糕的，无法挽回的。  
“到底发生了什么啊！丁次。”  
丁次不敢直视自己金发同期的眼睛，井野已经警告过他了，他又有什么不知道这其中利害的呢？他一直在拖战场的后腿，听着杀死阿斯玛老师的敌人用言语侮辱自己的恩师，愤怒就控制了大脑。是他一步步的让事情发展成现在的样子的。  
“……抱歉鸣人，我不能说……我……”我……我是个小偷，在自己老师死亡后还偷走了别人的老师，让七班和我们感受了一样的痛苦。  
所有七班的人都看向了这里，眼神里包含的难过与决心几乎让丁次畏缩的牙齿颤抖，但至少，我要保护好这个秘密。  
但丁次内心里有一个小小的声音在质疑。  
\-------------------------------------  
角都回来的时候，飞段还在看那个绿色封面的书。  
除了他们的小俘虏从床上变得倒在一片血迹里以外其他和他离开的时候没什么区别。  
“哦！角都你这家伙怎么去了那么久。”飞段将书无聊的扔在床上。  
“把他弄干净。”绿眸怪物眯起眼睛，有点嫌弃的扫了一下卡卡西身上的血迹，“然后我们就离开。”  
“为什么我来弄啊。”银发邪教徒说着，弯下腰拎着卡卡西的胳膊将人扔在浴室里。  
清洗几乎就只有一分钟，冷水迅速的带走了卡卡西身上的热量。飞段弯下腰，将浴巾裹在卡卡西的身上，诡异的温和，“嘿”，热气喷在卡卡西的耳朵上，“刚刚就算是“秘密”好吗？或者叫“偷情”也可以？”  
这种感觉恶心到了卡卡西，即使终于知道飞段反常的原因也不能让他的心情好一点点，飞段只是喜欢使用他人物品的感觉，而且卡卡西看得出他对Omega 的狂热已经对beta 的鄙夷，也许跟那个邪教有关，又是一个Alpha 权利至上者。  
“很抱歉成为你和角都的第三者。”卡卡西面无表情，而且知道自己已经惹怒了这个忠诚的教徒---他再次被拎了出去，狠狠的摔倒在地上。  
“快点走吧，或者现在狠狠的操他。”飞段拿起镰刀。  
“耐心。记得我们的计划吗。”  
“知道了，知道了，快他妈的开始吧。”  
计划，在我昏迷的时候商量的吗？卡卡西努力的想自己在潜意识里有没有将有用的信息记住，但他很快意识到角都和飞段的目光又集中到了他这里。  
“我还差点刚捡的免费装饰给我的俘虏。”卡卡西可以看见邪恶的笑意爬上怪物的眼角，而飞段跃跃欲试--怪物拿出了一个毛茸茸的大尾巴和一对儿兽耳。  
而尾巴的末端连着一个小臂一半粗细的……血液又流回到卡卡西的身体里，剩下的热量也消失了。  
\------------------------------------  
他像一个被贩卖的兽人或者是什么的，手上与脚上带着镣铐，脖子上带着项圈，头上有一对该死的白色耳朵，身体里还插着一根尾巴，卡卡西一想到会被人看见就会在心底的一个角落感到退缩。  
幸亏他带了面具，还有一个只能盖到大腿根的宽大衣服，Alpha 的天性让角都不至于让所有的人看到他。但这几乎和全看见没有什么区别了。卡卡西看不见，面具遮挡了他全部的脸，包括视线。角都没有把他放在大街上，而是走了一段时间，卡卡西被晓组织的怪物拎着，然后被突然的放在地上。  
赤裸的脚接触到地面，卡卡西意识到他们又回到了森林里。  
是股拖拽的力量，锁链牵引着项圈，冲力让卡卡西踉跄的往前走了两步，行走带来了身后的不适，飞段把那根连着假阴茎的玩具放的很巧妙，凸点正对着可以快速刺激到银发忍者的那一点。  
“好了，打开吧！角都！我迫不及待了！”是飞段的声音。  
打开什么？卡卡西没意识到这个恶魔是在指什么。  
直到角都手里发出“滴滴”的声音。  
玩具疯狂震动起来。  
角都看着面前的银发忍者的腿软了一下，像是要跌在地上。裸露在外的双腿下意识的并起，雪白的大腿根在衣服色情的阴影里若隐若现，毛绒绒的白色耳朵也像是要耷拉下来，像是只要被贩卖了的可怜小狗。银发俘虏发出一声呜咽，声音隔着面具传出来，羞耻多过了快感。  
飞段确实把玩具放的很准确，虽然Alpha 角都不愿意同别人分享，但看见好看的风景也是会让活的很久的怪物感到心满意足。过多的润滑液因为假性器在甬道内的震动而顺着银发忍者的大腿根留了下来，像是失禁一样，即使夹住了双腿也可以看见亮晶晶的液体。尾巴不住的因为震动向下滑，角都扯着锁链，将俘虏拉至身前，托着尾巴根部将扭动着的玩具猛得捅了回去。  
Omega 的腿又软了一下，栽在Alpha 的怀里，葱白的手指扭曲着抓住角都的晓的制服。角都一低头就可以看见薄薄的汗水覆盖在卡卡西真空的不着寸缕的身体上。这倒是有点Omega 的意思了。玩具的震动，带着尾巴微微的抖动，像幼犬甩尾巴似的讨好，也许可以让他怀孕，然后把孩子卖掉。  
角都的脑子里蹦出的都是金币。如果标记成功的话。不把这个木叶忍者卖掉也可以--怪物的脑子里突然冒出这么一个念头，这很奇怪，身为一个度过了漫长年月的Alpha,他标记了无数的Omega ,角都把这个归为是对一个摘掉他两个心脏的Omega 忍者的新鲜感。  
卡卡西感受到面前的这个人的Alpha 信息素像安抚小孩子一样的柔和的飘过来，即使闻不太到味道，那信息素里包含的意味也让卡卡西起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，幸亏带着面具，卡卡西毫不怀疑自己的厌恶会被展露在脸上。想要退开，却因为怪物恶意的托着玩具的底部，而像是自己故意将玩具送到自己身体里。因受伤而失去力量的手臂显然没办法让银发忍者离开男人的手臂，更何况，怪物还另伸出一只手揽住了卡卡西是腰。那些润滑液弄的卡卡西的大腿湿淋淋的--就像发情了一样，快感顺着身体流上来，即使是可以忍受。  
“加紧你的小穴，别掉了。”角都拍了一下Omega 的屁股。羞耻的红色马上浮现在怀里人的耳朵上。  
如果卡卡西知道的话，他一定会诅咒自己的肤色，一点点的血液流动都会在薄薄的皮肤上留下暧昧的颜色。  
“不要想着逃跑。不然……”飞段补充，留下不妙的余音。  
二人组又行进起来，他们看起来一点也不担心木叶的追兵。  
卡卡西跌跌撞撞的跟在旁边，只要稍微走得慢一点，脖子上就会传来一阵窒息的拖拽，卡卡西看不见，只能顺着力道调整自己的方向。卡卡西怀疑自己在不自觉的颤抖，因为身体里扭动的东西，只有集中精神才能让它不打滑掉下去，但同时，这太困难了，一旦集中精神，这种机械的刺激带来的快感就变得无法忽视，尾巴又大又重，毛绒绒的尖端几乎扫到银发忍者的脚踝。  
两个叛忍打算帮帮可怜的俘虏。所以角都再次将人拉过来，把玩具放到它该呆的位置。  
卡卡西感觉自己又被拎起来了，这个角度很不好，幸运也可悲的是，那条大尾巴挡住了他大部分的下半身，而那根假性器正好怼在了他的内腺体上。  
\--------------------------------------  
水门班有一次任务。在一个边远的小城镇。拯救城主被拐的Beta 女儿。  
他们去的是一个都是树木的城镇，整个城镇都隐藏在高大的树木里，甚至于房屋都建立在树杈之间。  
琳和水门老师去探查敌情。而带土和卡卡西被分配留在村子里观察情况。  
应该是这样的。卡卡西叹了口气，看着带土将红豆丸子塞进嘴里，露出满意的表情。  
“带土你真的知道我们在执行任务吗？”卡卡西扶额。  
“笨卡卡我这是完全潜入好不好。”带土放下丸子，四处看了看，放低了声音“而且，我觉得这里没什么奇怪的啊？为什么水门老师会让我们在这里守着啊？”  
“笨蛋带土你没有听吗？！”银发少年低声指责，“有情报表示这个村子里有人口贩卖的组织。”  
“但我感觉……”这里没什么……异常。带土将想说的话的后半段吞了下去，半个红豆丸子从嘴里滚出来。  
一个男人牵着几个半大少年与少女堂而皇之的从马路上走过去，锁链拷在少年们少女们的手腕上，叮当乱响。路过的人有的只是停下来看，有的连停留都没有。一个路过的人不知道干了什么，其中一个少女突然跌倒在地，红晕浮现在她的脸上，衣摆马上就被浸湿了。领头的男人只是看了一眼，便折了回来，跟那路人聊了几句，只见路人一直摆头。男人便粗鲁的拉起少女将一个针剂打入她的体内，她痛苦尖叫一声，便昏了过去。其他围观者看那路人没有要买的意思，便逐渐散去，少女的尖叫甚至没有引来多余是一撇。  
来自几乎没有Omega 的木叶忍村的黑发忍者被惊呆了，他转头看自己同伴，一时不理解卡卡西脸上的表情。更不理解为何他还坐在椅子上。  
“带土！”卡卡西一转头就看见黑发男孩冲了出去，挥开了那个男人拽着少女头发的手--少女跌在粗糙的地面上。  
男人被挥开了手，倒是没有生气，而是仔细的打量面前的男孩，“怎么？你想要这个Omega?你可以出多少钱？你连Alpha 都不是。”  
男孩涨红了脸色，“马上就会分化成Alpha ！！！”  
“哦，这样啊。”男人对除了他手上这些Omega 以外倒是和颜悦色。  
带土显然是没有料到男人的态度会这么“和蔼”，他以为会这样对待别人的会是一个穷凶极恶的坏人，他冲出来前只是想阻止这男人对女孩粗鲁的举动。  
“少爷，家主都说了不要带莫名其妙的Omega 回家。”银发少年走过来，在带土斜后方站定，然后看向男人，“不好意思打扰了。”  
“卡……”带土着急说点什么，但是被点在后背上的手指阻止。  
黑发少年几乎是被赶着，两个人藏进小巷子里。  
带土眼睁睁的看着男人离开，他对待少女还是那样粗鲁。黑发的宇智波愤怒的不满的看着自己的同伴，不理解三个字在他的脑子里闪烁。  
“卡卡西！为什么不去救她啊。”带土质问道。  
他的银发同伴显得没什么表情，“先不说Omega 贩卖在这里是不违法的，光就那个队伍里就不止那个女孩子一个。”  
“带土，你要将他们全救下来吗？”黑色的一对眼睛看着黑发的宇智波。  
带土像是被卡住了，但不应该是这样，怎么能不救呢？话语都堵在喉头，但宇智波带土说不出来，只能干巴巴的狡辩，“水门老师说见义不为……”  
卡卡西再次打断了他。  
“那你能全救吗？他们全部？”  
看着队友的黑眼睛，带土噎住了。  
\----------------tbc-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救一个，和全救的问题。回忆里的事情似乎开始和现实中的相像了。  
> 所以到底该怎么做呢？


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人都很生气，他值得。

06  
“可恶。”小樱一拳打在旅店的墙壁上，即使没用忍术，墙壁也是簌簌的震颤，有眼睛有腺体的人都能看出来这间混乱的屋子里到底发生了什么。  
浓郁的腐败的以及金属的味道，她从未想到这两个叛忍会如此对待她的老师，凌乱的布满白浊的床单以及地上的血液都无声的控诉着曾经发生在这间屋子里的暴行。光是看着，就让她几欲作呕。  
身为医忍她也见过那些遭到强奸的忍者，她可以用专业的态度对待，但她从来不曾来到过真实的现场，更从未想过这样的事情会发生在她身边人的身上。  
鹿丸的脸色很不好，伤痛和冲击让冷汗从他的面颊上流下来。他尽量摒除去思考这个房间里发生的事情从而可以专注的去寻找可能的线索。血液已经有点凝固，泛着黑色。但却还要一部分是鲜红的，流动的像刚从血管里流出来的一样。鹿丸拿出打火机加快血液的凝固，由鲜红血液组成的字体显现在血泊之中。是木叶里通用暗语。转换过来就是。

“におい” 「味道。」  
“たくさん”「很多。」

暗号没有写完，最后的字有被拖拽的痕迹。这看起来是想要传达两种意思。「很多」看起来是指人。晓吗？但应该只有不死二人组才对。难不成是幌子的意思吗？鹿丸又将目光聚集在第一个信息上。「味道」“应该是信息素的味道。”小樱打断了鹿丸的思考。鹿丸注意到小樱的脸色变了，随即意识到这位医忍发现了井野想要隐藏的秘密，即使他的队友没说，聪明如鹿丸也是隐约猜到了。更别提要瞒住那位经验丰富的纲手大人的弟子。  
鹿丸忍住恶心与排斥，嗅闻空气中的信息素的味道，除了属于角都的腐败与死亡的味道外只有一点点金属血腥的味道，应该是飞段的。怎么也寻找不出除了二者以外的其他信息素。  
樱发忍者发现了角落里滚落的人头。  
“味道在这里。”  
鹿丸转头，正看见粉头发的女忍将那个死不瞑目的人头托在手里，先是面无表情的嗅闻一下，而后十分专业的收集尸体上缠绕的信息素。  
“是松树的味道。”小樱将人头反转食指中指并拢，检查死者的腺体，不出所料的，“这个人是个beta,虽然不排除是接触别的Omega 缠上的。”  
小樱撩开头颅的头发，分析这些信息素缠绕上的时间，人身体可以将信息素的味道保持的更加清晰以及持久。“判断时间：2个小时到2.5个小时左右。根据血液的干涸程度，很可能是两个小时前释放的。”  
女忍看起来又冷酷又专业。鹿丸心里咯噔了一下。这意味着粉头发的医忍快要爆发了，看起来是符合她专业的危险。  
“那么看来，这个味道就是卡卡西老师的了。”小樱将头颅放下，紧了紧手上的手套。  
鹿丸感到舌头有点发麻，但还是紧了心神，看来卡卡西老师知道自己的信息素味道不易保留在战场上这种大场地，甚至是不易被察觉，才在更小更易保存的媒介上留下信息素的味道方便追踪，但恐怕留下信息素的意味还有更多，比如让木叶村的那位知道他真实的身份而使村子优先保护鸣人而放弃他的意味。  
奇怪的是，就在鹿丸意识到卡卡西老师信息素味道的时候，就像有一道神奇的开关被打开，一只无形的手剥开了死亡腐败以及血腥，松树的味道突然似的出现在整个空间里，即使还是淡淡的，却带着自然吸引Alpha 的力量。  
真是可怕的信息素，鹿丸想。  
红晕爬上房间里二者的脸颊。  
井野站在旅店门口甚至没有上楼检查，作为一个感知型忍者和一个什么也闻不见的beta, 她在这里起不到任何作用。  
见鹿丸从楼上下来，年轻的女忍只是微微的点头，“麻烦照顾一下我的身体。”淡蓝色的眼睛一扫就看见跟在鹿丸身后被笼罩在低气压里的挚友，便知道秘密已经暴露了。  
小樱看着井野迅速的使用了忍术侵入了还在瑟瑟发抖的店老板的大脑。  
忍术看样子给井野造成了很大的负担，“确实只有二人组和卡卡老师离开了旅店。中途飞段和角都各自出去了一次，然后回来带走了卡卡西老师，然后向西北方向去了。”金发女孩脱力的晃了一下，她的同伴准确的接到她的身体。店老板倒在了椅子上。井野站直身体，拒绝了鹿丸的搀扶，“走吧。”  
小樱沉默的经过井野的身旁。店外的微风拂起二者的头发。“你至少应该告诉我。毕竟我才是卡卡西老师的学生。”小樱说道。但金发女忍却不这么想，蓝绿色的眼睛看起来冷静且难以捉摸，“这是我当时的判断。还是说咱俩有足够信心让村子去营救一个Omega 忍者？”  
井野看起来与从前再也不一样了。小樱生气于自己居然没有发现卡卡西老师隐藏的惊天秘密，医忍再次握紧手指，指尖还留着那个头颅的触感。  
鹿丸看着眼前两个心思统一的女忍。可惜，卡卡西老师还真是不知道现在正在寻找他的队伍究竟都是怎么样的人。  
\--------------------------------------  
卡卡西感到自己身上发生了什么变化。他感觉有人在亲吻他的嘴唇，有舌头在他口腔里搅动，甚至感觉到黏腻的窒息。但他睁开眼，眼前还是漆黑面具的背面。  
可以吸收查克拉的手铐还铐在他的手腕上，将他身体用来维持生命以外的查克拉吸收干净。看来是上次封印被破，让二人组更加防备。  
那种感觉来的更加猛烈。像是有无形的手指在挑拨他的身体，有尖锐的牙齿咬着他脖子上的动脉，以刺痛的不至于咬破的力度在皮肤上轻划。卡卡西确定现在没有人正在对他这么做，他被怪物控制在手下，身后传来难以言说的快感，但这些其他的本不该出现的感受却被完完整整的传输到他这里。  
卡卡西缓慢的感受手指上的触感，像是奇妙的触碰了滚烫的肌肤，带来了火辣的摩擦的--这感觉更像是……变化突起，有什么东西堵住了他的气管，将空气隔绝--但没有，卡卡西面前的仍然是笼罩着潮气的面具后面，黑暗蒙住了他的眼睛，但二人组移动带来的风打在他裸露的腿上，卡卡西确定没有什么卡在他的嘴里让他呼吸困难。  
面具后传来了微小的咳嗽声。

\---------------------------------------  
即使大和队长下达了待命的动作，名为理智的东西也已经从鸣人的脑子里爆炸了。红色的愤怒已有如实质，咕噜噜的从蓝色的查克拉里冒出来。  
在空旷的怪异树林的空地，邪教徒完成最后一次挺动，便从戴面具的银发人的嘴里将自己湿漉漉的性器退出来，邪教徒的目光带着挑衅及满足。肆意的用自己的眼神碾压着金发人柱力的心。  
佐井在队伍的最后背过身去，用超兽伪画监视着战场上所有人的举动。  
鸣人知道，即使只是盯着跪在邪教徒身前的人的背影，他就知道那是谁，丁次在他身旁粗重的呼吸，被打破谎言的惊慌弥漫在他的气息里，恐惧让肌肉在他的腿肚子里扭转。但金发忍者分不出心去关注他周围的同伴，黑色的的瞳孔在蓝眼睛里急剧的收缩，缩的像是森林里的恐怖猎食者。  
鸣人自知自己其实是个笨蛋，但他并不傻，跟着好色仙人帮他校队稿子的时候，那些美妙的梦幻的Alpha 与Omega beta 之间的爱恨情仇，老套到他都不明白是什么抓住了他担当上忍，让卡卡西老师当个宝贝似的抓着书。  
总该有什么好玩的亮点，金发青年这么想着，耐下性子去书中寻找。但说实话，书看起来就那样，还不如去看拉面大全。  
跪在地上用面具遮着半边脸的人，伸出红色的舌头，听话的清理了挂在邪教徒性器上的浊物，喉结滚动，就这样一丝不落的舔舐干净。  
卡卡西老师身上总有森林的味道。不过也许是因为木叶本身就靠着森林的缘故，有淡淡的树叶的味道反倒像是理所当然。和着这个味道，亲热系列好像也好看了许多。  
清理完后，面具人将晕染着魅惑红色眼影的狐狸面具重新挂回脸上，耳朵挂在他的头发上，尾巴在他身后，被愤怒灼烧的大脑无法思考这个尾巴存在的原理，白色的和服紧紧贴在他的身体上，与白色的皮肤混为一体，肉体上所有的红晕都染透出来，仿若挂着水珠。  
“你……”你做了什么！！！！！更多的红色从深处冒出来，身上因为一晚上的特训以及赶路而出现的伤口，发出蒸发般滋滋的声音，白色的烟雾覆盖了青年的身体。  
“鸣！人！！！”  
是大和队长的声音。  
但这都不重要了，这些只是被扰乱的信号，滋滋啦啦的永远不能完整的传输到青年的脑子里。  
平日里像阳光晒过衣物般温暖的信息素此时像是恶鬼吞噬后的烈日，如有实质般的热浪，舔舐上每一个敢直视他的人的肌肤，用爪子将所碰之物剥离撕碎，只留下湿淋淋的血肉。犬牙快速的长出来，刺进下方的牙床上，用自己血祭奠了野兽的武器，红色在蓝色的虹膜里扩散开来，紧紧的包围着竖立的瞳孔。  
戴着面具的人平静的站了起来，项圈像栓宠物那样的圈在他的脖子上，链子从胸前垂下。邪教徒只是露出兴奋的笑容，伸手玩弄站在他旁边的人垂下的手指。  
红色的查克拉裹挟着青年像炮弹一样弹射出去，地上竖立起来的木柱甚至没有阻挠青年一丝的速度。沦为野兽的青年还带着一丝理智，这理智只是想将卡卡西老师和那邪教徒分开，而暴虐的那百分之九十都是将面前红眼睛的邪教徒撕碎。  
如金发忍者所愿，他们分开了。黑色的线从地底冒出来，企图阻挠，被红色查克拉的外壳撑到极限，灼烧的声音，伴随着镰刀的落下，武器很难突破这坚硬的查克拉外衣，这样确实是飞段不擅长应对的敌人，邪教徒啧了一声，向后退去，而人柱力没有追上来，包裹在红色狐狸外衣里的青年转头呆呆的望着静立在一边，身上没有任何束缚的男人。  
鸣人艰难的维持着自己的理智，隔着一片让他抓狂的红色。  
“卡卡西老师……”猛然增长的犬齿让他口齿不清。但他仍然目不转睛的看着他。  
天性叫嚣着快将所有阻挡之人撕碎，身体却静止了。眼前人的银发上覆上了神秘莫测的红，是阻隔在两人之间的妖狐外衣。鸣人依旧看不见卡卡西的脸，现在甚至是连眼睛也被隐藏在那个面具下面。  
“小鬼，你没事吧？”邪教徒邪笑，镰刀却放在身侧，“我不太喜欢你盯着我们的人的眼神。”  
妖狐之瞳很快盯向了邪教徒，你们……的……人？质问出口却是似野兽般的呜呜声，鲜红之衣剥离了他身上的皮肤，但青年想的是应该带卡卡西老师回去，手指没有阻碍的抓住了男人白净的手腕，尾兽的查克拉却在一瞬间便留下了丑陋的红斑。  
“喂！我允许你碰他了吗？小子。”在镰刀落下来之前，短暂的接触已然分开，声音仍在耳朵里吵吵嚷嚷，是各种难以分辨的情绪，无暇估计大和队长那边发生了什么，镰刀落下又距离他几分，男人只是平静的收回手，被烙上的尾兽的痕迹突兀的出现在白色里，他离开了，落在了晓的邪教徒身边，项圈上的锁链随着动作在胸前打了个晃。  
“喂，卡卡西你没事吧。”邪教徒说起话来像是老师的多年好友。  
银发男人摇摇头，狐狸耳朵歪了歪。  
“我没事。”  
“主人。”  
砰，终于安静了，愤怒的红色完全吞噬了蓝色，所过之处应皆为焦土。同伴的叫喊再也无法影响他了。

将，将卡卡西老师还回来！

\----------------tbc -----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没更新了，更新完感觉呜呜鸣人小樱真的不错啊，也是alpha 。要不我就这么叛变吧。后面剧情别要了，把卡卡西老师带回家！关于日语暗号那块！！我并不会！轻拍轻拍。  
> emm，我个人希望可以写出一个不止卡卡西很棒其他人都很棒的优秀群像来着。不知道成没成功，「真是emm」角都和飞段作为坏人也很有魅力，井野鹿丸甚至是丁次也很有担当，七班的各位也帅气的，纲手一心找回卡卡西，朔茂也为了未来选择自我了断，自来也也尊重了好友及卡卡西的选择，仔土和仔琳也是充满希望的过去。嗯呢。希望我可以写的大家都魅力满满？「他们本身就魅力满满！！」  
> 期待留言！而且和博卡if线一起食用会更加开心哦！


	7. 07

《小插曲》07原著向ABO cp:角都卡，飞段卡，佐卡，鼬卡，带卡，不算四卡的四卡，all 卡。

本章4700+  
肉只有角都卡  
望避雷哦。  
07

“鸣人！！”大和看着已经四尾化的金发青年，声音显然已经不能传达到他那里了。  
“有空管管你自己吧。”  
另一个怪物阻挡在小队与鸣人中间。  
大和只能将自己的目光转移回来，虽然有查克拉的外衣，但奇怪的是，失去理智的青年只想杀死飞段，而忽略了其他。  
这不奇怪。  
大和知道。  
因为他同样想。五分钟前，那个邪教徒还在空地上大放厥词。  
嘴里念叨着，现在的世界不知道Omega 的美好，让Omega 的数量变少，应该开个工厂，将他们放起来，用阴茎撑爆他们的肚子，让更多更多的孩子从他们的子宫里出来，成为无上的邪神大人的祭品，这是邪神大人赋予他们的用途，是神分三性的本意，是永恒的统治与阶级。  
要是鸣人真的可以杀死他就好了。大和没有阻止住他。虽然反复告诫自己要冷静，但邪教徒的所作所为和明显的熟悉的声线让他慌乱不已。  
如果可以阻止。  
就好了。  
\-----------------------------------  
什么也看不到，什么也想不到，无法理解。  
为什么。  
好想杀掉。  
为什么，卡卡西老师。  
好想杀掉。  
为什么？那个人怎么敢？  
好想杀掉。  
为什么？会这样？  
好想杀掉。  
他都做了什么？为什么。  
好想杀掉。  
无法思考。  
金发青年站在封印妖狐的牢笼前，红色的，咕嘟咕嘟的查克拉泡沫淹没了他的半身。青年低垂着，金发在脸上透下阴影，蓝色的眼睛里毫无光彩。  
银发忍者因为被邪教徒性器噎住而发出的喉咙的颤抖声在耳边不断的放大，有止不住的咳嗽，在青年的周边回荡。  
愤怒吧。  
本不该是这样。  
银发的人看起来那么近又那么远，隔着面具，空洞的，疏离的看着他们。温顺又乖巧的站在黑底红云的晓的怪物旁边。  
愤怒吧。  
卡……卡卡西老师！鸣人想说话，想叫住他，想向他跑过去，但泡沫太多了，橘红色的连成一片查克拉海。又要，又要……查克拉漫上来，堆砌到金发青年的胸腔，卡卡西老师，等等！鸣人说不出来，他们越来越远了，查克拉的泡泡遮住了他的下巴。但他可以看见远处的，银色的光点。  
愤怒吧。  
要失去最重要的人了。  
鸣人被查克拉以及各种情绪噎住了，满满的，无从发泄，红色的血丝纠缠在白色的眼白上，不要……鸣人挣扎着，想要离开这红色的阻碍，它缠住了他的一只腿，他就迈另一只腿。它缠住了他两只腿，他就用尽力量蹦着前进。它缠住了他的下半身，他就用手爬行。但泡沫太多了，就要看不见了，红色的查克拉就像网一样的网住了他，再也，再也迈不动了。  
终于银色的人影不再走动，模模糊糊的转过身来。  
卡卡西老师！  
鸣人大声的叫出来，就要碰到了。手指几乎可以摸到银发忍者的手臂。但没有--因为这之间还有一条鸿沟。  
金发青年的心忍不住下落--他都不用向下看，因为他知道这是什么。这是他永远无法跨过的，永远无法改变的，即使他在天真，在乐观也无法忽视的--天性的鸿沟。  
如果卡卡西老师被标记了怎么办？  
如果卡卡西老师不想回来怎么办？  
如果因为那些混蛋的死亡而使标记永久伤害了卡卡西老师了怎么办？  
如果卡卡西老师成为敌人怎么办？  
如果卡卡西老师再也不想回木叶怎么办？  
如果……  
如果，卡卡西老师不要他们了怎么办？  
鸣人其实很聪明，总是在他不想要的地方突然的脑袋变得灵光。他们支支吾吾的想要永久隐瞒卡卡西老师是Omega 的事实，被银发邪教徒以污言秽语的方式像毒液一样喷在周围人的身上。天性是鸿沟如此巨大，如此不可越过。  
怎么办？  
他应该怎么办？  
金发青年伸出手，肩膀的骨骼发出噪音，但指尖要碰到了。  
怎么办？  
他应该怎么办？  
他想不到好的办法，因为他也在这鸿沟里面，他只是更幸运，不用面对如此问题。  
怎么办？  
到底该怎么办？  
红色的查克拉尖端缠住了他的手指。  
明明，明明，就差一点了。  
怎么办？该怎么办呢？身为Alpha 的他永远无法理解卡卡西老师。  
金发青年张开嘴，咬住这些没有实体但饱含热量以及恶意的查克拉，牙齿好像被硫酸烧灼，神经在大脑里狂跳，滋滋啦啦的声音腐蚀着他的口腔。  
但。  
那又怎样？  
那又怎样？  
牙齿因为烧灼而崩裂，破碎尖锐划伤了皮肤。  
那又怎样？  
旗木卡卡西的归宿绝对不是暴力的邪教徒与以虐待为生的怪物。  
所以那又怎样？  
天性的鸿沟横亘在眼前。  
所以那又怎样。  
鸣人伸出的手终于抓住了前方那人的手腕。  
他一定会将卡卡西老师带回来！  
那个人转过头，似乎是笑了一下，伸出手，像是之前无数次的揉乱金发青年的头发。  
“鸣人。”  
遮天蔽日的红海消退，白色的面具近在咫尺。真实的空气浮动他被烧灼的皮肤。  
“卡……”卡卡西老师？  
银发人沉默的伸出手，揉了揉他的头发，就像在妖狐的牢笼前，那么温暖，又那么坚定。但濡湿的液体顺着接触从鸣人的眼睑上流下来，金发青年不理解的缓慢的眨眼睛，蓝色的虹膜上留下无法消退的红色印记。手腕好像被什么尖锐的物体卡住了，未能完全消退的尾兽之衣烧灼着周围的物体。  
周围的物体指什么？  
鸣人下意识的将手抽出来，断裂的骨骼尖端一寸寸的划伤了他的手臂又被尾兽的力量治愈--有血液从白色的面具里流出来，鸣人下意识的停下自己的动作，但无法阻止，红色的粘稠的血液从整齐的边缘溢出，粘湿了银发人脖子上的颈圈，鸣人只能无助的抓住面前的人的肩膀支撑下落的身体，这才意识到老师没有他小时候想象的那么健壮。  
“感谢邪神大人啊，真是受不了！终于从妖狐的壳子里出来了吗！小鬼！”邪教徒带着狂笑从天而降，镰刀上闪烁着刺眼的死亡的光。  
“鸣人！”大和队长的声音从不远处传来，层层而起的木遁形成一个壳状的保护容器将鸣人与面前的银发忍者一起包裹起来。  
在容器即将合拢的时候，借着阳光遗漏的一丝微光，鸣人看清了--那是他的手，他的手腕深埋在老师的胸膛。  
\--------------------------------------  
卡卡西吐出一口血。好像心脏被刺破，下一秒将不能无力的跳动。肋骨根根断裂好像再也无法维持身型。吐出的血气无法从面具里离开，甚至于身体的颤抖都无法遏制的被抓着他的怪物察觉。手指下意识的缓慢收拢，仿佛要握住什么，但只能抓破自己的皮肉。  
黑暗袭来前。  
卡卡西只是想着。  
他是有多失职才会让自己最爱的学生感受与他一样的痛苦呢？  
至此。黑暗吞没了他。  
“又浪费了一件藏品。”角都感觉到因为失去意识而下落的身体，不满的说道。  
“管Omega 叫藏品真的很过分啊，角都。”银发邪教徒笑嘻嘻的，无所谓的将镰刀扛在自己的身上。  
“还不是因为你挑挑拣拣。”角都危险的眯起眼睛，“钱在明天之前给我打到账上。”  
“没办法。”飞段毫无歉意的耸肩，“我实在是受不了把我的鸡巴放进除了Omega 以外的恶心东西的嘴里。而且啊！”邪教徒指责，“角都你的收藏只是放着太对不起邪神大人的杰作了！可恶的异教徒！”  
线缝的怪物刚要说话却突然一顿，“时间到了。”  
“啧，没有一块儿拿下九尾稍微有点无聊啊。”邪教徒明显也是感觉到了，身体里的查克拉瞬间充盈，“不过你有看见那小子的表情吗！好逊！”  
邪教徒发出真心实意的满足的狂笑。  
\-----------------------------------  
“醒了，就不用假装了。”怪物裂开嘴，几乎与周围的黑暗融合到一起。卡卡西感觉全身像从岩浆里捞出来一样，心脏都像曾经骤停过。全身都靠着拉起他身体的锁链支撑。  
角都满意的看着Omega 坐在铺着黑床单的巨大床铺上，雪白的身体上衬着红痕。  
卡卡西环顾四周，这并没有被怪物阻止，也许是认定卡卡西离不开这间屋子，一间全黑的屋子，连墙壁都是黑色的，有着厚厚的黑色窗帘，滑轨遍布整个屋顶，墙上有各种拉环，还有一个看似是卫生间的门和一个不祥的储藏间的门。木叶忍者暂时不去想那间屋子能有什么东西。  
与其他来过这间屋子的藏品来说，银发忍者看完以后只是不为所动的看向叛忍，“我以为你会卖掉我。”银发Omega 说的平静，仿佛自己不是那个商品。“通常会。”线缝的怪物逼近，死亡与腐败的气息舔舐着面前人的皮肤，从胳膊缝隙里窜出的黑线也不老实的像人类的舌头般玩弄俘虏的身体，“还是说，你更喜欢在妓院，让充满恶臭的Beta 酒鬼的短小阴茎填满你流水的小洞？”银发忍者的黑色眼睛没有因为这些不堪入耳的言论而有所恍惚，即使怪物的鼻子几乎对着他的，嘴唇也被怪物吐出的气息噴灼，“会贬值吧。”卡卡西只是平静的询问，像一位没有感情的买家，但身体里的一直存在一种奇怪的低热，让银发忍者忍不住低低的缓慢的喘气，角都一低下头，就可以看见卡在浴衣开领的红润的乳珠，随着胸膛的轻微起伏而被次次摩擦。  
“通常是。”怪物的绿眼睛里充满了恶意，高大的男人散发着杀意步步紧逼，直到俘虏的身体被迫贴到墙上，锁链顺着滑轨发出金属的碰撞声，“但是，我要标记你。”怪物发出沙哑的笑，那些黑线拨开浴衣像一张张小口般咬住了艳红的肉珠。“哈……”低热散发开来，卡卡西不知道自己这是怎么了，明明是不会发情的残缺品，却因为这些动作发出如此……的声音。“我不仅要标记你，还要把你卖给那些妓院。”怪物的线贪得无厌的探索着俘虏的身体，每行进一点都留下爬行动物似的痕迹，“他们会为你疯狂，用你的嘴，你的小洞，你的手，你的腿弯，你的手腕射精。”“也许还会四处炫耀他们上了大名鼎鼎的拷贝忍者。”怪物的莹绿瞳孔沉在血色里，满含恶意的信息素带着侵略缠上木叶忍者的身子，只可惜，除了被挑拨的粉色展露在忍者的面上，其他什么也没有向敌人显示--但角都离的够近，向银发忍者尾骨滑去的黑线忠实的反应了Omega 身体的震颤。  
药物起作用了。  
卡卡西觉得满脑子都是热意，不是自然的热。是有人将他硬生生的拖出来，浸泡在岩浆里，怪物给他打了药，一剂，两剂？  
“不过我标记了你，所以你的小洞会像处子般干涩，全黑市都会知道旗木卡卡西在妓院里背着自己的Alpha 卖淫，没关系，你的仇敌会用精液把你操的肚子鼓起像是怀孕。”怪物扯过木叶忍者的脸，黑色眼睛被睫毛遮盖，但还是抬起眼睛，直视怪物的眼瞳，怪物压的更近了，直起来的性器，抵着卡卡西的小腹，“不过你只能怀上我的孩子，如果是Alpha 就留下，如果是Omega 就卖掉。同你一起。”怪物的阴茎在银发忍者平坦的小腹上来回摩擦，仿佛那里已经有了一个，前端液在皮肤上留下透明的拖痕，怪物深深的吸了一口气，因为足够近，树木的气息让怪物的性器更加涨红，“你生的Alpha 也会想操你，他们用为我杀人赚钱的方式来求得将性器放进他们母亲身体里的奖励。”  
“唔啊……”黑线钻进因药剂而濡湿的肉穴，向隐秘的入口前进，锐利的尖端，比邪教徒的指尖更痛，步步划伤了本就脆弱的甬道，银发忍者的身体不断颤抖，却只能抓住束缚着手腕的锁链。但卡卡西没有移开视线，他仍凝视着怪物的眼睛，“你应该去看精神科医生。”银发忍者说道，即使他的声音不自觉的有点发抖，银发无力的垂下，疼痛使他的语言毫无威慑力，但他依旧平静，“不过应该无药可救了。”忍者宣判道。  
回应他的是被转身撞在面前冷硬的黑墙上，墙体带着森森的寒意，但这正是卡卡西所需要的，低热和奇怪的感觉一直在他身体里乱窜，疼痛也无法阻止的热量，身后的怪物紧贴上来，让木叶忍者无处可去，后身被黑线恶意的分开，露出内穴媚骨的红肉，身前无处可去，身后是筋肉虬张的深色的巨物，被叛忍分开双腿，随着支撑力的消失身体顺着重力下滑，黑线引导着银发忍者的身体，让性器寸寸破开黏膜。怪物不急着让猎物完全下落，因为他无处可逃，缓慢的撕裂已经黏膜与黏液交织的声音也是怪物的养料，怪物拥挤着木叶的忍者，将黑棕色的皮肤压制在白色的上面，让白色肌肤的与纯黑的墙面紧紧相贴，是极致的视觉快感。顶端破开肉穴，是肉体的欢愉。  
怪物抓住抓住银发忍者的手腕，苍白修长的手指因为药物和疼痛变得汗津津的，在黑色墙面上留下盐渍，无法阻止身体的下落，因为怪物所有恶意的动作都让黏膜与巨物相交的声音放大，在寸寸钉入的性器旁边，那些黑线模仿着动物性器交媾的动作，以不同的速度拉扯抽插，像活着的物体一般，巨物顶着线球一捅而入。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”性器仿若操进胃里恶心的让人想吐，但怎么动作都只能让人坐的的更深，血液像是红丝一般顺着黑线的弧度向下滴。  
“这怎么想都是一本万利啊。”  
怪物餍足的说。  
\------------tbc-----------------  
咱最喜欢鸣人了嘿嘿。每次写文都会夹杂鸣卡私心。小插曲一直在肉会不会剧情重复有点无聊？  
但主要就是吃肉。嗯。主要为了写角都卡和飞段卡。大家就忍耐一下吧。  
不会写打架啊我。所以鸽了这么久。万万想不到挖坑选手十某也能写几万字的文。感谢支持。  
留言是十某的动力。  
顺便博卡的录像地点回收了。我没有卡肉啊


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四玖有！虚假四卡有！  
> 本章肉：角都卡，飞段卡。慎入  
> 本章：5226字

08

在Alpha 与Omega 的世界里，本能从来都是理性之上。即使是怪物也会寻着本性筑巢，将猎物放在安全的地方，抓着他的头发，按着他的头颅，将阴茎一下一下的狠狠地嵌入被磨得通红的肉穴里，将次次灌入的精液打得泡沫似的溢出小穴，粘连在肉棒的耻毛上，再被再次送进更深处，直到紧闭的子宫口被粘稠的白精再次冲刷，烫到缩紧。  
银发青年已经叫不出来了，声音沙哑的，被精液烫的直咳嗽，雪白的身体上都是情欲的红痕，以及被束缚形成的淤青色，在怪物手下不住的喘气，深陷的腰窝里，粘稠的精液已经干涸了。  
多少小时？多少天？卡卡西脑子无法运作了，如果说之前的时间他还有办法思考，那么现在在这个全黑的屋子里，他的大脑已经空白了好一阵了。  
好渴，水分随着汗液体液而消失。好饿，腹中饥饿到可以吃下去任何东西。这就是发情期的感觉吗？卡卡西想着--真是痛苦，被本能支配，沦为肉欲的工具，和书里，和周边人说的一点也不一样。  
身体被当做物品一样的摆弄，身后放了一个布满疙瘩的柱形玩具，手腕被绳子束缚在身后，随着绳子的活动而彻底失重。卡卡西被蒙着眼睛，只感觉怪物离开了。手腕被身体的重量压得充血，但疼痛远比那灼烫的感觉好。  
稍微休息一会儿。  
真的……太累了。  
玩具嗡嗡的响动起来。  
\-------------------------------------  
我杀死了琳。卡卡西想着，盯着自己的手指，那手指上都是血，粘稠的，灼热的，肋骨的碎屑刺伤他的皮肤，深陷在血肉里，让他的血和琳的血融合在一起。  
但他的手指甲却是干净的，修剪整齐，圆圆的贴着他的指头。  
卡卡西闭上眼。  
再睁开时那些血液果然消失了。  
“卡卡西？”水门老师在叫他。“你……今天天气真好啊。”金发男人犹豫了一下，生硬的转移了话题。  
确实很好，天空蓝得惊人，卡卡西在树上隐蔽着，跟着老师的动作抬起头去看天空，白色的云飘的也很慢，悠闲的在空中踱着步，但却那么坚定，被微风席卷着，从卡卡西的视线里消失。  
卡卡西沉默的点头。因为他是暗部，而现在是水门老师和玖辛奈的约会时间。  
漂亮的红发女忍的肚子已经显怀，但仍不妨碍动作，她在草地上牵着一个风筝，不顾自己孕妇身份一般在草地上奔跑拉扯直到那个风筝飘起来，被送到天上。  
水门远远的看着，眼里都是温柔，卡卡西看着，觉得这就是爱意，虽然玖辛奈的举动看起来很不安全，但这就是她，在金发男人的眼前无需遮掩。  
“卡卡西，有想过以后要找个伴侣过日子吗？”火影转过头来，金发即使在树荫之下也是耀眼得惊人。  
“不会的。”卡卡西摇摇头，父亲让他保守秘密，自来也大人当了父亲的从犯，压力压在他们身上，他不可能选择从面前的道路上跑开，他走了太久，逐渐的连一条支路都再也看不见了。周边的人都消失了，父亲，带土以及琳，他已经犯了够多的错误，而现在，他只有水门老师了。他怎么能跑开呢？  
“我会作为暗部一直保护火影。”水门老师，玖辛奈大人，还有水门老师的孩子还有木叶，卡卡西想着，诚实的回答，却将更多的答案咽在心里。  
“啊……这样啊。”金发男人不好意思的挠挠脸颊，再次将目光转到远处的女人身上，沉思片刻，又转回目光，“卡卡西，虽然忍者很难找到合适自己的爱人，并且大多生命短暂。”火影的蓝眼睛里满是认真，他转回去，那种温柔再次溢进蓝色里，“但爱，并不是说拒绝就可以拒绝的。”  
“老师倒不是想强迫卡卡西去找一个爱人啦。”金发男人微笑着补充，阳光落在他的脸上，“但是呢，老师就是希望当爱找上你的时候，不要马上拒绝。”  
卡卡西也看过去，他听懂了，但无法感受，只觉得那个风筝飞得真高，几乎融进蓝色的平整的天空里。  
“老师我呢，就算只能在一起一点时间，也想和玖辛奈一起度过呢。”  
云朵席卷而去，阳光落下来，刺的人睁不开眼睛。  
当卡卡西再次看清的时候，风筝已经随着风消失了，只留一段白色的线头落在草地上。  
这就是爱吗？……卡卡西看着老师破了一个洞的身体，任凭雨滴掉落在脸上，被浸湿的面罩让呼吸变得困难。父亲的爱让父亲最终选择切腹自杀，宇智波带土的爱让他命丧三战，野原琳的爱让她自戕在他的雷切之上，玖辛奈的爱让妖狐难以寸步，水门老师的爱让灵魂永生不入轮回。  
卡卡西跟着队伍，像所有与水门毫无干系的忍者一样，给那张黑白照片鞠躬，站在雨里看着棺木沉进泥土里。  
但最后水门老师也和爱人葬在了一起。   
真好。  
\--------------------------------------  
真是绝景。飞段看着面前的景色，几乎想要鼓掌。  
被悬吊起来的白色肉体，环伺的蛇儿一般的绳痕，红色的粗绳磨蹭着胀大的乳头，被挤得通红甚至可以看见上面的齿痕，一边被扎了一个小眼，上面挂着一个泷忍叛忍的标志，随着呼吸而摇晃，飞段伸手拉了一下，扯着娇嫩的红樱变了型，雪白的胸口随着疼痛而颤抖了一下，彻底打破了平衡，身后的巨大玩具翁动着前进，在被人折磨了几个小时之后又被机械折磨了几个小时，青年的呜咽被嘴里的口球噎住，湿漉漉的唾液顺着小孔淌到下巴上。  
“好久不见，卡卡西君有没有想我！”邪教徒笑嘻嘻的说着，像是平常朋友间打招呼，却伸手将自己的性器拿出来，抵着卡卡西的脸撸动着，“角都真是过分，居然吃到好东西都不分享。真是不尊重邪典的家伙。”飞段一边撸动一边将自己的阴茎压在卡卡西的脸上，通红的龟头对着那颗嘴边的小痣，让前端液一次次的将其润湿，缓缓的撞击它，好像在用性器操卡卡西的脸，“真是色情啊，你的脸，看起来就像是要被操尿的骚货嘛。”邪教徒大笑起来，抓着木叶忍者的下巴，将整个阴茎贴在苍白失去血色的脸上，囊袋打在青年的脸颊上，邪教徒托着卡卡西的脸，将性器在脸上模拟着抽插，顶端撞在卡卡西的眉毛上，狰狞的肿大几乎和青年的脸一边长，银发的邪教徒一边自慰一边沉醉的用手指掐着银发忍者的喉结阻断着本就困难的呼吸，“想想你的表情，你的味道我就要射了，卡卡西。Omega ，多么棒啊。”“你的肚子里有好好装满吗？”阴茎动得快，卡卡西感觉一半的脸像是被扇了一巴掌一样燃烧起来，漏出来的精液润湿了眼罩，卡卡西几乎无法再次挣开眼睛，下巴被沉甸甸的两颗打的生痛，无暇顾及邪教徒那没营养的骚话，直到精液在撸动下断断续续的射在他的下巴上。  
飞段伸出手，将乳白色的精华抹在那颗漂亮的痣上，然后又伸手玩了玩乳头上的叛忍乳环，直到可怜的红缨惨兮兮的滴下几滴血液才罢手。银发邪教徒绕到俘虏后面，青年被反背着手，挂在半空，手臂已经严重充血，更别提那个之前受伤的肩膀，绳子已经磨开皮肉，恶魔低下头去用手戳刺那些连接处，血液的味道溢出来。机器不知疲倦的运动着，邪教徒拿手一推，那些曾经射满的精液就争先恐后的从边隙挤出来，奶油似的流了一腿。“哈哈哈，真能吃啊！不愧是大名鼎鼎的写轮眼卡卡西！待会本大爷的鸡巴也会好好填饱你的。”邪教徒大笑着将阳具玩具一拽，湿哒哒的往地上一扔，就将人放下扔到了床上，卡卡西猛得碰到了背上的伤口，不由得呼吸一滞，长久失去血液流动的手臂从麻木中苏醒，仿佛万蚁噬肉，疼的忍不住吸气，口球已经被去掉了，青年胸膛起起伏伏，愣是一句呜咽都没留给正想看好戏的恶魔。  
但恶魔没有生气，只是笑着眯起眼睛，用手指甲摁压白瓷般身体上的每道伤口，“喂喂，真吝啬啊。明明我都教你性知识了却还不领情啊……啊！……对了！”邪教徒像是想起什么来，声音陡然拔高，“我记得！小卡卡有个老师吧！叫……金……金色……什么来着，他也去过汤之国呢！你说巧不巧，我还见过！”手底下的身体不自然的动了动，但木叶忍者的身体仍倔强的保持静止。“嗯！杀人可漂亮了！几乎是瞬间就死光了！还有几个我们村的孩子迷上他了，不过我帮他解决了，全部献祭给邪神大人了哦！！”扭曲的笑容在恶魔的面上扩大，“是个Alpha 呢！所以我猜测对小卡卡西来说，比起新的老师看来还是旧的老师更亲切啊！”  
卡卡西的心跳动起来，血液活动的更快，他却无暇顾及。  
恶魔顶开卡卡西的双腿，眼罩被从头上硬拉下来。  
不能睁眼，被拇指强迫的挤压眼球，但卡卡西头一次想着祈祷着事情不会像他想象的那样。  
“卡卡西。”熟悉的，温柔的声音，却是地狱的号角，恶魔的呢喃。但是卡卡西控制不住，熟悉的几乎让人落泪，十几年没有再听见过了，卡卡西睁开眼睛，耀眼的金发在这个黑暗的房间里几乎灼伤他的眼球。  
卡卡西的嘴动了动，被长时间撑开的嘴一时无法合拢，像刚刚学会说话的婴孩，老师两个字在喉咙间环绕。  
即使绝不会认错，还是免不得动摇，当熟悉的人用手撑开他的双腿，银发忍者仍控制不住的挣扎起来，但虚弱的，脱水的挣扎，被轻易的控制在手下，“小卡卡西，你怎么了？”恶魔几乎不屑于伪装，顶着波风水门的外表，依旧是自我的语气，邪教徒放肆的笑着，感受着手底下的挣扎，寸寸折磨的撑开那双腿，握着被一小段金属堵着的青年一直没有释放的性器，“怎么了？遇见以前的老师就这么兴奋了？”恶魔的红眼睛透着伪装的蓝色的看向银发青年，卡卡西几乎在这样的注视下退缩，“真是不乖的孩子。”恶魔露出笑容，用指甲折磨被堵住的铃口。  
不要。  
“这不是溢出来很多嘛，看来卡卡西你真很兴奋啊，原来你喜欢你的老师啊！哇哇哇！好厉害啊。”银发恶魔将金属棒抽出来半截又猛的再次插进去，手下的身体颤抖起来，“那时候你多大来着……让我算算啊……十几岁？十二？十五？真是淫乱的身体啊！”  
闭嘴。  
“哇，真是不得了啊。邪神大人在上！卡卡西你有没有想过让波风水门把他比你大腿还粗的鸡巴操进你的身体里？啊……你知道鸡巴是什么吧？就是阴茎啊，你那个火影老师的阴茎操进你的身体里，直到十几岁的你的肚子都是老师阴茎的形状像顶到胃里，透过你的肚子甚至可以摸到老师的鸡巴？。”  
闭嘴。  
“给他口的时候！口，口交你知道吧？上次我教过你吧。给他口的时候，手掌都握不过来，只能两只手捧着，用舌头去舔，甚至连口腔都容不下那个尺寸，只能从上舔到下面。一直到胃里，小穴里灌得满满都是老师的精液。”  
不要再说了。  
“啊啊！也有可能连放都放不进去！要把你的腿合并起来在你的大腿中间抽插，然后将精液射的你满身都是。就算木叶知道自己的火影诱奸自己未成年的学生也不会做声，因为火影比较重要嘛。然后就留你一个人可怜兮兮的将肚子里的东西挤出去。”邪教徒合并起青年挣扎的腿，将阴茎挤进大腿的中央，随着话语一起抽插，“所以卡卡西才一直当忍者啊！因为喜欢老师的肉棒，想怀上老师的孩子，所以一直当木叶的母犬，让大家把精液射到自己的肚子里。”  
唯独……唯独……  
反应激烈就正中下怀，但无法阻止呼吸变得急促，卡卡西控制着。脑内一遍遍的闪过那个放风筝的午后，那天的阳光，那天的味道，那个眼神。  
唯独，水门老师和师母的爱不能抹黑。  
邪教徒抓过卡卡西的手去摸他自己的性器，修长的手指不知是因为缺血而颤抖还是因为其他，失去力量似的握不住恶魔的性器，恶魔环着手指将自己再次撸到挺立，就扔到一边，用手指穿刺青年的后穴，将角都留下来的精液引导出来，青年的身体向后逃跑似的蜷缩，被拽着脚踝拉回来，本就凌乱的黑色床单因为拖拽而拥挤。  
“你很想要老师吧？”飞段笑着，龟头抵着红肉。  
“闭嘴！”卡卡西几乎控制不了自己的呼吸，一种背叛了老师的感觉从角落里升起，让他忍不住发抖。  
“真是爱撒谎的孩子。”飞段毫无阻碍的操了进去，被突然紧张的肉穴吸的头皮发麻，“这不是自己准备好了嘛，你应该感谢我啊，让你最爱的老师可以操你。”邪教徒抽插起来，让阴茎插到最深处，再几乎全抽出来，撞进去，这几天被调教的，竟然还像第一次那么紧，但是却变敏感了呢。青年的身体僵硬，忍不住想跑，被一次次抓回来。金色的头颅贴近木叶忍者的脸，可以让他清晰的认知到究竟是谁在操他。几乎一模一样，金色的头发，天蓝色的眼睛，卡卡西被顶到无法呼吸，突然体内乱撞的东西改变的位置，一次次捣在饱经蹂躏的子宫口上，血与金属味的信息素释放让青年身体颤动。甚至突入了一点，热热的就要怼到子宫里面去。  
“唔啊啊啊……”不行，不行，不能进去……老，老师。救…救我…不行…会…会怀孕的。  
“邪神大人……这实在是太棒了！！！！Omega 真的是邪神大人最棒的造物！！！”邪教徒大笑起来，一边加快速度，一边将束缚在青年性器上的金属棒拔下，“我们一起吧！卡卡西！”  
疼痛席瞬间卷了银发忍者年轻的身体，让人无法呼吸似的睁大眼睛。  
黑色白色的花纹漫上‘波风水门’的身体，随着冲刺，另一只手拿着镰刀穿透了自己的身体。随着滚烫的精液射进卡卡西的体内，卡卡西也痛苦的射出来透明的带血的液体。  
更多的血从男人的肚子里漏出来，还有肠子，恶魔在大笑，大喊着向邪神献祭。  
男人的身上有一个空洞。  
血液和肠子流出来。  
卡卡西什么也听不见。  
无法从血迹上移开视线。  
老师又死了。  
无法呼吸了。  
再一次。  
无法呼吸了。  
而且……我还……我还  
无法呼吸了。  
我还……  
\--------------------------------------  
“卡卡西桑！”  
卡卡西转头。  
小小的鼬正坐在床的对面。  
\--------------------tbc---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，我又更新了。  
> 然后再总结一下这章。这章中间写了四代和玖辛奈的感情。我个人觉得我这章卡对四代只是师生情意。作为唯一一对出现在卡卡西生命里的正常情侣，四玖将爱情的观念带到了卡的身边。虽然不懂，但爱情应该是像这样的--这是暗部卡的想法。所以后面飞段用四代的样貌对卡的时候，觉得生气，愧疚，即使是言语，（更别提身体）也玷污了水门与玖辛奈的爱。同时也玷污了卡卡西与水门间的爱。所以不能原谅在这场性事里感到欢愉的自己。（尤其被……这么久……还有最后一幕刺激到）  
>  其实主要是：每次写四卡都肉不了。所以过过瘾。（什）  
>  然后主要人物鼬出现了。  
>  以上。（顺便秘密花园的入口开了一点（嘿嘿嘿）  
>  惯例求评论。


End file.
